


Rose Garden Filled With Thorns

by umaficwriter



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: After Party, Angels and Demons Themed Party, Blood Feast, Dances over the Bar Top, Dumbfounded Klaus and Elijah, F/M, Good Girls Gone Bad, Humanity Off Caroline, Kalijah, Katherine and Caroline are Besties, Katherine and Caroline in NOLA, Klaroline, Klaroline Make Out, More tags to be added, Stebekah moment, Stop Chasing Me, Sundown Party, The Originals AU, The Vampire Diaries AU, You Don't Do It For Me Anymore, You're My Bitch, teenage dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaficwriter/pseuds/umaficwriter
Summary: After Liz’s death, Caroline turns off her humanity, only this time, her partner in crime is a certain Bulgarian we know and love. Follow Caroline and Katherine as the striking beautiful duo aim their mischief right at New Orleans.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes & Katherine Pierce, Caroline Forbes & Katherine Pierce & Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 84
Kudos: 107





	1. Where’ve you been? I Can Show You Incredible Things

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Had this idea as my Klaroline friend and I were talking on WhatsApp and she was listening to Blank Space by Taylor Swift (it wasn’t me I swear!) I’ve already read similar fics, for when Caroline turn off her emotions and all… this is my version! 
> 
> Disclaimer: TVD nor TO are mine! It belongs to CW, Julie Plec and L.J Smith. Although I would’ve liked to participate on some decisions regarding my ships!

The brunette vampiress walked down New York’ streets like she owned the place. Her arms full of designer-stores’ bags and confident stride, showed to anyone around that she had it all.

Her beauty was striking, her body to die for – quite literally – her clothing styled to perfection.

Anyone who _knew_ her story would’ve never thought one day Katherine Pierce would walk freely around, not a bit of hesitation in her stride, for she needn’t get away from Klaus anymore.

Their deal was sealed, he had the Cure that had turned Elena back to a human, fragile blood bag. Elijah had – at least – kept his word about that and helped her with that, only to run back to his excuse of a family after.

His loss.

Katherine would not go after him like some needy, abandoned girlfriend.

Nor she would _ever_ admit still having feelings for the Original. He didn’t deserve her. _At_ _all_.

Katherine was just crossing the avenue when her peripheral caught a familiar light brown tuft, stylish jacket and kind green eyes.

What was Stefan doing here?

“What do you need?” the brunette spat, her tone annoyed, while her ex-lover approached her in the sidewalk.

“Can we talk?” he seemed… uncomfortable, and maybe a little bit _desperate_?

“Is Elena dead?” she asked and adjusted her bags in her arms.

Stefan rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. Of course, Katherine would think that.

“I haven’t been in Mystic Falls for awhile now,”

Oh right, even human, _Gilbitch_ had chosen Damon over Stefan, and as the _real_ noble brother he was, Stefan had flown the country. So, why was he back?

“I just assumed something was wrong with her,” Katherine stretched her hand between them “since you’re back in the States, and in front of me, no less. She must need some doppelganger cover, or something,” she shrugged and restarted her walking, passing Stefan by, brushing her shoulder on his “not gonna happen, sorry Stefan,”

“It’s Caroline,” he stated, not turning around.

That was new. Were they a thing? _Oh, juicy!_

“She turned her humanity off,”

That made Katherine hastily turn around to face the younger Salvatore.

“Are we talking about the same control-freak-nothing-can-go-wrong-in-my-life Caroline Forbes?” Katherine had her arms down, although never let her bags touch the filthy New York’ sidewalk.

Stefan didn’t offer her a response, but the look in his eyes said everything. He didn’t look like ‘I’m losing the love of my life’ though.

“We tried everything,”

_Ah, now she was getting it._

“Liz died a couple weeks ago,”

That explained plenty.

“And you want me to go there and help the Mystic Gang to bring her back,” it wasn’t a question and Stefan faced her like she had it all figured out, so.

Stefan Salvatore was the only guy she appreciated these days. Aside from her playthings in NYC, that is.

He had always been the same soul. Good will, great hair – _McDreamy_ vibes you see – sparkling green eyes, lovable personality. In the past, Katherine had wished for him to truly be in love with her but, how could he? When she was never really in love with him either, or with any other man for that matter, aside from…

What the _fuck_?!

Get a _fucking_ grip, Katherine!

Right, she knew if Stefan was here was because Caroline meant so much to him, maybe not romantically, perhaps the perky vampire had been promoted to best friend at some point? Summering that Elena was a judgy thing – Caroline banging Klaus and all that – and Stefan’s best friend had been also his brother, _also_ his ex-girlfriend current lover.

 _Nasty_.

Anyway, she really didn’t have anything urgent to do these days, and could spare a few weeks to bring the blonde cheerleader back to emotion-wave land, then resume her expensive and ravishing life.

“Let’s be _clear_ ,” she stated and started to walk on the opposite direction to her place, following Stefan as the gleam in his eyes stood for a thank you. “I’m _not_ doing this for you, _or_ her,”

He hummed an agreement as they crossed yet another busy street.

“It’s just I have time in my schedule,” she clarified as they stopped at Stefan’s red _corvette_.

He opened the trunk and Katherine set her shopping evidence inside, just to jump inside the car after, followed by the Salvatore on the driver’ seat.

_Also, what evil could Caroline do with her humanity switch off? Kill a pony?_

///

It was a clear early night at Whitmore College.

Caroline was beaming with energy after her late _human_ lunch under the college bleachers. The blonde sashayed over the green grass piece of land that guided the students ‘till the dorms.

Life had been good again.

Not _good,_ good, but still.

Humanity was indeed overrated. 

Before she reached the porch for the dorm building though, she heard someone running around her.

 _Odd_.

Caroline turned around and no one was there. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and concentrate her senses. Not because she was _afraid_ , but because it was Whitmore, strange things happened. Also, to gather all forms of _torture_ she could induce the creature whom was trying to mess with her.

Because, of course, it wasn’t human. She was sure of that even before it passed her by in inhuman speed.

“Just a tip?” she announced out loud “don’t mess with me tonight!” her boots were heavy on the ground, her knees lightly flexed, the veins starting to appear around her eyes.

“What about tomorrow then, Care Bear?” a sultry voice came from her side, as Caroline abruptly turned around in it’s direction just to be face to face with

“Elena?” a dumbfounded expression passed through Caroline’s eyes as the brunette folded her arms in front of her chest, tilting her curly head in the process.

A Cheshire Cat’ smile crawled in Katherine’s face as she prompted “I’m much prettier,” 

It was the last thing Ms. Forbes heard before everything went black.

“And now, what?” Kat asked as Stefan held Caroline’s body in his arms.

The green-eyed man adjusted his best friend’s recent-corpse in bridal style, as he and Katherine turned to walk to his car.

“Now we torture her,”

Katherine could say that _this_ part of the plan was the one she liked the most so far.

///

It was daylight when Caroline woke up in a start. Her head pounded and her throat was dry and sandpaper-like. All characteristic of having you neck snaped.

 _UGH_!

The blonde vampire got off of the tilted floor, her vision blurry, probably because of the vervain, plus the effort it took for the body to reconstruct a broken neck.

_Oh, the joy!_

“Wakey, wakey, lil’ monster!” came the venomous voice of Katherine from the other side of the door.

And only then, Caroline took the time to analyze her surroundings.

An adapted dungeon-hotel room, a relatively large bed in the middle – _yet_ she had woken up on the ground huh? – the windows didn’t have drapes, she bet it was for making her uncomfortable with the sunlight, the door where Katherine spoke from behind was steel, and she wasn’t sure she could break it on her current state.

Caroline huffed in annoyance and sat on the bed, still not gracing Katherine with her acknowledgement. 

“Stefan’s not here,” _oh_ she _knew_ it! It couldn’t be Damon, he didn’t care enough for going all this way, if anything he supported her.

Elena was _human_ again.

Which led to Caroline letting out a grunt at her stupidity. How come she had mistaken Katherine for her last night? Which brought another question: for how long had she been here?

Bonnie wouldn’t interfere either, that’s because she had flown to visit Jeremy, or whatever, so the only person left was Stefan.

Enzo would not go all this length as well, so Caroline came to the conclusion Stefan was working alone.

Well, definitely _not_ alone.

With another vampire.

And said vampire being Katherine Pierce, no less.

Although, a light bulb flicked inside her head.

 _Katherine_ _Pierce_.

She wasn’t aware of the Petrova’s whereabouts after the Cure deal, where Klaus had fed Elena the cure to vampirism, letting Kathrine free to do as she pleased. The brunette had flown Mystic Falls, never coming back to torment them, so it was good news, and she didn’t want to stress about it at the time.

But, being the _badest_ bitch of all, Caroline could try and flip her to her side. After all, Katherine wasn’t there because of the kindness in her heart. Stefan must’ve offered her _something_.

And depending on what it was…

“Did Stefan say he would go back with you, if you helped me? Because we both know it isn’t true,” Caroline bit her lower lip as she faced the door, waiting for Katherine’s response. The look in her eyes glistening with exactment for the answer to be no, of course.

 _Oh_ , the bear has claws, _huh_?

Katherine smirked with her resolution. Caroline was indeed smart. Well, anyone knowing Katherine would also know, she was always plotting some destructive outcome, where people would get hurt and she would get away unharmed.

“That’s funny of you to point out, _goldy_ - _locks_ , I thought he had a crush on _you_ ,”

Caroline rolled her eyes from the other side of the door. The gleam in her eyes transforming into annoyance.

“He has a crush on a blonde girl, yes” Caroline pronounced.

The silence installed as Katherine waited for the piece of information.

It didn’t come.

“It’s _not_ me,” Caroline spoke, her voice near the door now.

Katherine sighed and opened the lid to a tiny window on the door.

“Right,” Kat stated “I’ll say a name, and if I dictate, you’re not lying, I’ll give you blood,” she made her point by raising a O-neg blood bag in front her Caroline’s eyes.

“I wanna _out_ ,”

“Not happening cupcake,” Katherine shrugged trying to appear nonchalant, but Caroline could see the smirk on her face.

“And why’s that? Afraid Stefan won’t like you anymore?” Caroline faked a sniff in sadness, but her eyes told Katherine she was mocking her.

“Why don’t you turn it back on?” Katherine asked genuinely interested.

Caroline rolled her eyes and folded her arms in front of her chest, while she moved away from the door, pacing around the bed.

“Didn’t want to deal with grief, turned it off, asked for a year of rebellious attitude, and then I’d be done with it,”

“Only a year?” Katherine asked and Caroline turned around to see the blood bag flying inside the room.

She didn’t waste time in sucking it dry.

Katherine, on the other hand – and other side of the door – felt something she hasn’t in a very long time.

 _Sympathy_.

Stefan had told her, before heading back to Mystic Falls that morning, the story behind Caroline’ stunt. Katherine had too lost her family, although without any warning, and she too would have turned the switch off, had she known the possibility existed in the first place, and if she wasn’t running away from the oldest Vampire in the history.

Katherine had seen many humanity-off vampires to gather how _reckless_ they became as the time passed, even those as control-freaked as Caroline.

 _Still_ , she could relate.

Stefan hadn’t said anything about her blood lust getting the best of her, so she presumed, in that department, Caroline was good to go. Also, as the blonde said so herself, she just wanted a time out.

Katherine also knew better than believe her words that blindingly.

So, the solution was really simple.

Caroline heard the locks being dismantled, following by the heavy door being opened.

“I’m older, and stronger, so don’t try any funny business,” Katherine leaned over the threshold as Caroline faced her with a curious glimmer. “You want a year out,”

Caroline raised an eyebrow, but didn’t utter a word.

“And I have nothing better to do,”

“Your point?”

“We’re getting you out of here,”

The wicked smile creeped in both ladies faces as Katherine moved away from the door and let Caroline out of the room. 

Both girls descended the stairs in the abandoned suburban house, looking both ways in case Stefan had came back. He hadn’t yet.

“How do you know I’m not gonna betray you and kick your ass?” Caroline questioned as they exited the trashed front porch into the front yard.

“Well, _firstly_ , you _couldn’t_ do it,” Kat pointed out matter of factly. “Secondly, you want some fun, we both know I’m the _most_ capable companion for making that happen,”

Caroline could not deny it.

“Also, what’s the fun in getting into trouble alone, right?” Katherine said as they rounded the corner.

“Right, so how do we get out of this place?” Caroline asked and looked around. There wasn’t any cars around, also the houses seemed all abandoned or something. What was this place?

“They’re remodeling most of the houses, so the rich people go somewhere else…” Kath explained, guessing Caroline’s thoughts on their location

“And that’s the perfect place, for torturing a vampire without being interrupted,”

Katherine aimed a devious smirk at her.

“Although nobody comes here,” Katherine pointed out gesticulating with her hands “and Stefan took the only car we had, there’s still workers…”

“And trucks!” Caroline concluded.

“Maybe we don’t need to go all the way, Care bear,” Caroline rolled her eyes to the nickname.

“Are you _sure_ , you haven’t stayed in touch with Damon?”

Katherine’s disgusted face caused a smile to appear on Care’s.

“Look!” Katherine signalized a black sedan approaching.

“Our ticket out, I suppose?”

Katherine tilted her head and crossed the street, stopping in the middle of the deserted road.

A man got out of the car as soon as it stopped. He had a friendless demeanor as he spotted the brunette in front of his car.

“You can’t be here,” he announced, his tone firm.

“My friend’s parents went for food and asked us to wait inside her house,” Katherine pointed at some random house on the other side of the street, as she made a frighten voice, looking both ways as if she was scared and worried. “but my friend got hurt while in the garage,”

At this, the man sighed and looked around to face the blonde girl over the sidewalk. Indeed, she had her blouse stained with blood.

“Can you help me?” Caroline pleaded with a fake pained face.

As soon as Katherine had made that man stop the car, Caroline already knew she was planning on taking his sedan. The blonde vampire decided to play along on whatever Kat’s idea was.

The brown-haired stranger got closer to Caroline, as Katherine was walking behind him.

“Are you okay?” he asked looking preoccupied.

Caroline looked over his shoulder and offered Kat a tiny nod.

“Well, Sir, _I_ am,” she straightened her body from the fake crunching position she soon got into when Katherine had crossed the street to stop the car.

“ _You_ on the other hand…” Katherine let the phrase die.

The man looked behind him to come face to face with the beautiful brunette, only she had dark veins around her eyes, those were like soulless pools of black and her teeth…

The man anteriorized scream escaped his body a second before Caroline had jumped in his neck to drink from him. 

Katherine wasn’t left hanging, she bit the other side of the man’s neck and when both girls had drank him dry, the brunette beauty cleaned her mouth with the back of her hand.

Caroline mirrored her movements, as the deadly creatures walked to the car parked in the middle of the road.

“You drive,” Katherine announced as she entered the passenger’ side.

Caroline shrugged in response and started the car.

“Rebekah Mikaelson,” Katherine proffered as soon as they exited the condo gates.

Caroline smile was bright as she continued to face ahead. Seemed like Katherine was as good as guessing as she was in pretending to be an defenseless teenager.

“Where to, now?” Caroline questioned as the place they were before turned into a tiny image in the review as the horizon beamed a glorious sundown.

“You’re the one who needs release, where do you want to go?” Katherine shot back as she opened the glove compartment to snoop around. That was her expertise, after all. 

Caroline averted her blue eyes from the asphalt just for an instant, checking if what Kat was saying was indeed truth. This could be a trick, after all.

“Well, while you take your sweet time to decide, I’m going to take a nap, being a babysitter is _tiring_ ,” Kat stated as she reclined the passage seat back, closing her doe eyes and letting Caroline do as she might. She wouldn’t do anything that reckless, after all.


	2. Magic, Madness, Heaven, Sin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS!!!! Thank you so much for all the response! You had lots of questions and I say keep them coming, although I must assure you all, that every question will be answered along the development of the story, or I’ll make notes and fix them before the chapter! Worry not! Also, for this chap, press play on your fav party playlist! Here we go! Xx

Katherine had to admit. She had been _stupid_ on giving Caroline the benefit of the doubt.

“Of all _fucking_ places you could’ve chosen from, it _had_ to be New Orleans?!”

Caroline only shrugged as another sign for ‘ ** _Welcome to New Orleans’_** passed them by.

“You know Klaus _lives_ here, right?” Katherine tried reasoning “and when I say it, I mean in Klaus Mikaelson, the man that will learn about us coming here the _moment_ we set foot in the French Quarter!” Katherine groaned in desperation, noticing Caroline clear disinterest.

Okay, she was free from _Klausy_ - _claws_ , didn’t mean she was okay walking into the Lion’s den.

“C’mon Caroline, you’re smarter than that!”

Caroline briefly looked at her brunette companion.

“Are you _afraid_?” the blonde’s tone all mockery, a smile creeping in. 

“Mock all you want, the minute he realizes you have your humanity switch off, he’ll lock you in a _dungeon_ and give you his Torture 101 lesson, and believe me when I say, you won’t enjoy it,”

“I’d like to see him try,” Care’s nonchalant voice gave Katherine will to punch her. “Also, don’t you think Stefan already knows about us getting away?”

Katherine looked at the landscape outside. Last century buildings starting to materialize around them.

“ _Odd_ you going to the place you _know_ his current crush lives…”

Caroline smirked widely at Kat realization.

“So what? You think he’ll forget all about you to focus on Rebekah?”

“I’m hopping so, yeah,” Caroline shrugged as they curved a sinuous street.

“You do know he went to New York to fetch me to help him in this quest, right?”

“And look how that turned out,” Caroline chuckled

“That’s _not_ the point Southern Barbie,”

“You can confess, you may not be afraid of _Klaus_ , but you’re afraid from those deep feelings you’ve been cooking for _another_ Original,”

Katherine wide eyes at her partner in crime confirmed Caroline’s suspicions.

“Elena once told me about your history with him,”

“And that’s all it is: _history_ ,”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night…” but the blonde look still mocked Kath.

“Big shit, coming from the girl that has feelings for the Original Hybrid!”

“I do _not_ , my humanity switch is off,” she shrugged and looked at Kat.

“Which means, you just don’t _care_ about them _now_ ,”

“Which means you’re _snoopy_ and _lame_ ,”

Katherine outraged face was comical.

“Says the girl who turned off her humanity after her mommy died! Poor thing… authentic much? I don’t think so!”

“Shut up!”

Katherine’s lips curved in a beaming victory smile.

“I just need a break, and want Stefan to freaking get a life, so I can _finally_ have it,” the driver justified. “tag along, don’t tag along, I don’t care, but you said so yourself: wreak havoc is funnier when in pairs,”

“I did say something like that,” agreed the other girl as Caroline parked the car. “so, what do you wanna do first?” Katherine prompted as they exited the vehicle, without a care for locking it.

“I need a drink,” Katherine winked at her and was about to point out a group of humans nearby when Caroline’s glare warned her otherwise. “an _alcoholic_ drink, Katherine,”

The brunette raised her hands in surrender and smiled at her blonde bestie as they strode through the cement sidewalk in search for a bar.

Well, New Orleans had hundreds, maybe even millions of them, and the greatest ones were based on where they stood now. The French Quarter.

And you know who else was _also_ based there?

As both girls walked into a nice bar called _Rosseau’s_ , Thierry observed them from afar. He knew of the tale of the legendary Katherine Pierce. The vampire that had made running from Klaus a myth. He didn’t know who was the blonde girl next to her, but he gathered that Katherine wasn’t as much of a tale anymore. Hence her striding the French Quarter with no worry in her steps whatsoever.

Marcel would very much like to know about that.

///

Camille accompanied the girls’ movements as they entered the bar. She continued on her tasks, and was about to go into the kitchen, when both girls sat by the bar and gestured with their hands for her to come closer.

“Hi, I’m Caroline,” the blonde one said in a friendly manner, _too_ friendly Camille would risk.

“I’m Cami, what can I get you this afternoon?” she politely asked, acting like she hasn’t sensed their supernatural vibes.

Katherine noticed the vervain bracelet she was wearing. More importantly, she had seen it before.

“You know the Mikaelson,” it wasn’t a question that came from Kat’s mouth.

Caroline looked at her in a WTF demeanor, and turned her look back at Cami, as if to compel her to forget Kat had ever mentioned the most famous surname in town.

“Don’t bother, she’s on vervain,” Katherine interrupted as Caroline was looking intensely at the blonde barista.

Forbes let out an annoyed hiss and aimed her new found anger at Katherine.

“And you _had_ to mention them?” seemed like Kat had recovered from the _outrage_ of being in NOLA fast enough, huh?

“I was just curious,” Katherine defended herself “I’ve seen this bracelet before, amidst Rebekah’s possessions,”

“You’re _insufferable_ and incredibly nosy!”

“I do know Klaus,” Cami intervened in their tirade.

Caroline tried not to check upon her. Klaus wasn’t one for giving random girls vervain bracelets, at least she assumed he was the one who gave it to her. It didn’t matter, anyway. She was just curious.

“Worried she’s shackling things up with _your_ Original?” Katherine raised a perfect contoured eyebrow at Caroline who just rolled her eyes and ignored Kat, asking Cami for tequila shots.

“Well, for all we know, she could be banging _your_ Original, no?”

Katherine snorted at that and smirked moving her hair away from her face.

“ _Brunettes_ are Elijah’s type, preferably Petrova ones,”

Caroline almost gaged at that.

“You’re _sick_ , you know that, right?”

“Says the unemotional girl, sitting at a bar with me,”

Caroline raised her hands in surrender and averted her eyes from Katherine, facing and downing her drinks quickly.

///

Marcel looked up from his laptop when Thierry entered his office. He closed the lid to his computer and waited for his friend to inform him whatever it was.

“Katherine Pierce is in the Quarter,”

Marcel flicked his tongue against his teeth to that. Klaus had told him his quest for Katerina Petrova had ended because of a deal both had agreed on, still he wasn’t one to consider her a fool of entering the snake’s hole.

“And she has company,” Thierry shared, taking his phone out of his jacket’s pocket, showing the photograph to the supernatural King.

“And how do you know it’s not Elena Gilbert, the other doppelganger?”

“Both are vampires, and you told me Klaus turned the other one back into human form,”

Marcel looked again at both girls, only their profile could be seen, and the picture hadn’t been taken zoomed, still he could recognize the blonde girl as Klaus crush from Mystic Falls.

Not that the Hybrid trusted Marcel enough to actually talk about her, although word traveled fast, and he had his informants.

“Send someone to prepare two guestrooms,”

Thierry was a bit taken aback by that, but nodded.

“What about the party tonight?”

Marcel offered his lackey a board smile and straighten himself up, before making a beeline for the door “I’ll invite the ladies myself,”

///

The self-proclaimed King of New Orleans made his entrance known at _Rosseau’s_ by greeting everybody around him. A classic Marcel move, he was indeed charming and attractive, as well as charismatic. Tourists being them vampire or not, seemed to always get caught in his web.

Katherine noticed a commotion by the bar’s entrance, and turned around on her stool, while downing another tequila shot.

“Marcel Gerrard,” she beamed, letting go of her glass, touching Care’s shoulder so she would do the same.

“The myth, the legend, Katherine Pierce,”

She shrugged in amusement and tilted her head.

Katherine was acquainted with Marcel. He wasn’t on her payroll of minions, nor she was in his, yet they had encountered a couple times outside New Orleans. Of course, she had vanished soon after, knowing he had been an honorary Mikaelson was never safe ground for her to be around.

“I see your minions already let you know we’re here,” she motioned to Care that offered the vampire a wave, and went back to her drinks.

“Care, this is the King of New Orleans,” Kat scolded her, taking her glass out of the blonde’s hands.

Care rolled her eyes and also turned around in her bar’ stool, mirroring Katherine stance.

Caroline did a once over at the built vampire and smirked. “Thought that was Klaus’ title,”

Marcel smiled at that, but anyone with half a brain would see he wasn’t pleased one bit, if anything he took that as a challenge to prove her otherwise.

“ _So_ ,” Kat interfered before things went physical, and _not_ in a sexual way, nope. “don’t mind my friend here,” again she hand-pointed Caroline “she has her humanity switch off, parent’s death and all that,”

Marcel moved to Katherine’ side and motioned to Cami for a drink, she already knew his preferences.

“You’re here to properly greet us into your city?” Katherine really hoped so, because she didn’t leave NYC to get into _real_ trouble. She just wanted to have some _harmless_ fun with a much nicer version of Caroline, as well as taunt Mystic Falls Gang, because that never got old.

Marcel offered her a wide smile, showing his pearly white teeth. “ _That_ , and,” he paused as Cami delivered his drink _bourbon_. _So_ predictable, Katherine almost rolled her eyes at that, key word being _almost._ “Actually, I’m here to invite you, and your friend,” he looked over Kat’ shoulder to Caroline that had perked up in their direction with somebody mentioning her. “to this _little_ gathering we’ll have tonight, at my place,”

“We’re no-“

“We’ll be there,” Katherine interrupted Caroline and offered Marcel her trademark smile.

He downed the rest of his drink and turned to leave, before raising his hand as if remembering something.

“The theme is Angels and Demons,” he smirked at both ladies and swiftly left the establishment.

“ _Lame_ theme, and I would know,” Caroline exposed while signalizing for Cami to bring more shots.

Katherine took the lime from her companion’s fingers and licked it, downing her own shot after.

“I’m sure he’ll invite you to help with the preparations next time,” Katherine mocked, bumping her shoulder with Care’s.

Caroline rolled her blue orbs, but smiled back at her newfound friend nevertheless.

“I really don’t want to go, I don’t like him,”

“Good thing, you don’t care about the consequences,” Katherine stated matter of factly and shrugged raising her hands to prove her point. “Besides, you don’t have to _like_ him, you just have to go and have a wild night!”

Caroline wasn’t sure if it was given to the fact that Marcel was this King from a city she knew belonged to Klaus, or if it was his wider than thus personality that didn’t sit well with her. She simply couldn’t find him that alluring.

However, as Kat had just stated, she didn’t have to like him, she just needed to stay out of his hair and have a blast with her brunette bitch.

“So, who’s gonna be, bitch,” Caroline smiled at Katherine and received a wide smile back when Kat realized Caroline had promoted her into her _bitch_ “angel or demon?”

///

“It’s safe to assume, this is a party from hell,” Rebekah muttered to her brothers as they passed through the threshold to their previous home, Marcel’s nowadays.

It had taken a long day to convince Elijah to attend, but with her and Klaus babbling for hours on end in his head, he had finally succumbed to find an all-black suit and that was supposed to be considered his Lucifer attire. Why chose between an angel or demon when you could be both, right?

Rebekah aimed her looks at Nik as he fetched them drinks from a nearby waiter. He at least had the decency to come as what he really was, a demon of course. Leather pants and jacket, as well as Henley smudged with blood she was _sure_ wasn’t fake.

Kol, had trashed and copied his sister on her angel attire.

Yes, the brat was alive and kicking. It took them a fucked-up deal with New Orleans’ witches, as well as the death of one of them, after Marcel discovery of them using magic to help bring a Mikaelson back to the land of living. In the end, the only good thing out of it had been bringing her brother back.

Well, _debatable_.

Kol was insufferable and beyond annoying. More so when in the presence of anything with boobs. As such as this party, full of human and vampire girls, as well as witches, his downfall.

Rebekah adjusted the hem to her short white lace dress and accepted the flute from Klaus, as her and her brothers silently toasted before downing their glasses contents.

Kol was the first one to finish it, surprising the total amount of none, he smiled at his family and was about to announce his departure, certainly to hunt for innocent and willing necks for him to feast on, when a loud cheering erupted from their side as Cobra Starship ‘Good Girls Gone Bad’ started playing.

“What’s happening?” Rebekah questioned as the Mikaelson turned in that direction just to see a brunette and a blonde girl getting up on the bar top.

The blonde one, they’d soon come to realize it was Caroline Forbes, wore short red lace dress with long sleeves and a bare back, her heels were also red pumps, her hair already in disarray, for she’d been at this party since it started, a few hours ago. She also had a horn tiara, not that anyone needed confirmation to what she had gone by this evening.

At her side, just being helped up by the bartenders, was the brunette they all immediately recognized as Katherine Pierce. Her leather red strapless dress barely covered her thighs, her killer pumps were shiny black, although with red sole, she also wore hors similar to her blonde companion, as well as an expensive looking choker.

Caroline and Katherine had their hands joined in the air as they danced back-to-back and dropped low on the bar top, making the vampires and humans around them cheer even louder.

It was fuel to their fire.

Caroline was finally having a break from all the drama. In a different city, with a person she never had thought in a million years, would be responsible for such moments.

The chorus to the song arrived and the girls continued into their performance, this time around walking around the bar’s top swaying their hips, captivating everyone who was watching.

“Nik, isn’t that Ms. Caroline Forbes?” Kol mocked as he didn’t look away from the two devils dancing together over the bar.

“With Katherine Pierce, no less,” Rebekah added, looking at Elijah for confirmation.

“Enjoying the show?” came Marcel’s voice from behind them.

All six pairs of eyes averted from the girls to question him what was that all about, but Marcel moved by Kol’ side and aimed his looks to the beautiful entertainment happening in front of them.

Caroline had noticed the Mikaelson watching her and Kat. It was like every time Klaus looked at her, she just _knew_. Katherine seemed to have noticed it as well, because on the last chorus, before the song ending, she had taken Caroline by the waist, and moved her face closer to hers.

Care tagged along, pretending she was to kiss Katherine while the people below them encouraged with whistles and claps.

Not far away, Klaus and Elijah weren’t even trying to cover their disbelief, Rebekah had a smug smirk on her face as well as Kol. Marcel had his arms crossed in front of his build chest, wanting to see how far those two would go.

In the last second, as the song changed for another one of the same band, Katherine moved away from Care and launched herself on her back into the crowd watching, that promptly caught her.

Caroline’ smile at her was pure mischief.

In her catwalk stride, Katherine had left the bar, tilted head and trademark smirk she approached the dumbfounded group, letting her eyes do a discreet once over on the older brother.

“Cute one’s here,” she announced, fetching a flute of champagne from a passing waiter.

“Nice show,” Kol prompted while winking at her.

“You can join the next one,” she offered and downed her drink.

Klaus smiled at her when she found his eyes, but she knew better than mistaking his smile for a good gesture “What have you done to Caroline, Katerina?” she cringed at her birth name coming out of his mouth.

The brunette tried showing she wasn’t affected by his and Elijah’s intense glares for all the different reasons, clearly.

“She has her humanity switch off, and I’m being her wing woman, _slash_ babysitter, _slash_ Clyde to her Bonnie, or whatever,” Kat shrugged

“Why is it-“ Klaus was interrupted.

“Oh my God, you can’t see Elijah and you’re already drooling over his suit,” Caroline materialized herself behind her new best friend.

Katherine rolled her eyes, Kol snorted almost spiting his drink, Klaus smirked knowingly.

“Katherine is free from you, the last I checked,” the blond looked straight at Klaus “also, my mother died and I needed a break. Your boyfriend,” Caroline turned to Rebekah “wouldn’t get out of my hair, so Kitty Kat here,” she aimed her looks to said girl with a smile, having found a nickname for her. “helped me out of my _dungeon_ and here we are,”

“Long story short, she’s my blonde version now,” Katherine linked their arms together and Caroline shrugged her off

“Only much prettier,”

“You _wish_ ,” Katherine spat back

Klaus tried to initiate a conversation with Caroline, but she completely ignored him turning to Katherine and tilting her head in the bar’s direction. “that’s our song!” she exclaimed as ‘That’s My Girl’ from Fifty Harmony started playing.

“You’re welcome to join us,” the blonde announced looking at Kol while she dragged Katherine among the crowds.

“You too, Barbie Klaus,” Katherine offered and winked at the group, before being engulfed by the mass with her friend.

Kol followed the girls. He wasn’t one do deny an invitation such as this, even though his brothers were aiming daggers – no pun intended – from their eyes at him right at this moment.

Rebekah excused herself from the group and exited the party, fishing her phone from her tiny clutch. In speed dial she had just the person to aid her in this predicament, which had everything to end in a very big mess.

Stefan picked up in the second ring.

She smiled with his greeting and took a deep breath to remind herself that this wasn’t time to fall all over the place.

“You know when you texted to me about Katherine ditching you and Caroline disappearing?” she paused looking over her shoulder at the Abattoir, where the party was happening. “would you believe me if I said they were right in front of me a couple minutes ago?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aybe questions will be raised about the deal with the witches… all in due time, darlings.   
> See ya xx


	3. Saw You There and I Thought…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! AGAIN THANK YOU SO MUCH! I can’t believe the amount of good things people are sending my way, really I’m super happy!   
> Also, for those who like baby Hope storyline: NOT HAPPENING DARLINGS! Hayley will probably make a cameo yes, but not nearly near (?) of the Originals! This fic is KALIJAH and KLAROLINE, as well as STEBEKAH, we’ll have lots of bumps of the road, BUT they’ll be endgame! (also I don’t really like Hayley so there’s that) 
> 
> Again, rest assured, all of your questions will be answered inside the story or over here on author notes, still keep the questions comin’ kay? ENJOY! xx

Kol’s white attire was completely ruined by the time the clock struck midnight. His buttoned-up off-white shirt had blood splashed all over it, his white collar had long turned deep red, his pants weren’t much different either. 

Still, feeling this disgusting, his skin clotted with dry blood as well as his hair, was something normal. He hadn’t had this much fun in a very long time. And it felt good, refreshing.

He, Katherine and Caroline had danced the night away, shuffling their drink’s choices between blood and alcohol. Hitting the bar between one pop hit and another, compelling human attendants to stay quiet while they sunk their fangs deep into their necks.

Everyone seemed to be jealous of him for having two striking vampiresses in his arms. Still, the girls never made moves on him. They had grinded while dancing together yes, on the top of the bar, and now on the dance floor, but it was harmless fun.

Most to annoy his brothers, he knew. And that was also why he wasn’t trying to make a move on either the blonde or the brunette.

It wasn’t a secret, on the contrary, it was a well-known fact that his older brother – the alive one that is – was smitten with the Petrova doppelganger, not the one who killed him – which was refreshing really – Kol knew of their problems, and Elijah cowardness didn’t help his case not in the slightest, yet he couldn’t bed Katerina. That, plus the fact the woman only had eyes to his suited brother. Not that she would admit it. She valued herself too much to do so. As she should. Elijah would have to make a run for his money, if he wanted her back into his arms.

On the other hand, Kol had his blonde brother. That in this particular night, had only two stances: annoyed, and _Kol_ - _I’m_ - _Gonna_ - _Kill_ - _You_ - _In_ - _Your_ - _Sleep_ side quirk of his crimson lips. A mental note for fetching those daggers created itself in Kol’s head.

He had noticed his brothers never took their eyes from him and their ladies. Well, in their daydreams they were theirs. Nevertheless, both girls seemed unfazed by the Original’ stares, and enjoyed the night laughing, flirting with random humans before attacking their meal, dancing wildly and singing their heads off the songs that blistered through the speakers around the place.

Caroline had noticed Klaus glances at her. He’d spent most of the night by the bar, sipping what she was sure was _bourbon_ , and making her his personal CCTV. If she was to be on the dance floor, sandwiched between Katherine and Kol, she would catch him staring and raising his glass in greeting, as if she was some random girl. If Caroline was fetching herself alcohol over the bar, whilst flirting with the bartenders, he would compel those away and offer her his own _brandy_.

It was persistently irksome.

Evidently, he thought it was all an act. He couldn’t believe his angelical, perky love interest had indeed turned off her emotions.

Poor big bad wolf.

Caroline had voiced her annoyance to Katherine, that had smirked at her, while they were at the top of the grand staircase, the party was starting to die down, and Kol had vanished to God knew where. Rebekah had never joined them, Marcel did dance with them for a few songs, but was soon swiped out to fulfill his host duties.

“It’s kinda cute the way he obsesses with you,” Katherine had thrown just to add fuel to Caroline’s fire, shrugging and downing her martini.

Caroline outraged face made Katherine let out a laugh. Which disappeared as soon as both girls heard a rich, sultry accent calling for one of them.

“Katerina,”

Caroline gave her friend a raised eyebrow and took her glass from her “It’s _cute_ the way the other one obsesses with _you_ ,”

Katherine watched as Caroline descended the flight of stairs and sighed, turning on her heels to face the Original.

“Well,” she started, her hands in front of her “now you seem to seek me just fine, _different_ from when I had an interest in you, so” she flipped her hair to the side and shrugging in nonchalance “good night, Elijah,”

The man stood his ground and when Katherine moved to pass him by, he took her wrist in his hand.

“Can we talk?” he pleaded.

“Aren’t we already?” she shot back and he sighed.

“Katerina,”

“You lost the right to call me that a couple years ago, try again,” she snatched her arm out of his grasp, his touch was making her skin tingle with sensations she didn’t want to acknowledge.

“What are you doing in New Orleans? Have you gotten yourself into trouble?” he questioned, his eyes never leaving hers.

Katherine shot him a glare and raised her index finger in front of his suited chest.

“You _assuming_ I only seek you when I’m in trouble, or want something, just proves how I fooled myself believing you were indeed noble,”

He opened his mouth to protest and argument he only wanted to help, but she interrupted him.

“I’m here because Caroline has her humanity off, I had time to kill! Not that I owe you an explanation, but I wanna make clear I’m _not_ here for _you_ , nor I wanna see you, also I didn’t even know she was driving here,”

“May I speak now?”

She looked away.

“I left you in Mystic Falls,”

“Thank you for reestablishing the obvious, Elijah,” her words like snake venom.

The man ran a hand through his perfect combed hair, ravishing some strands in the process.

“We’ve found a way to bring Kol back at that time,”

She faced him, doubt in her eyes.

“But it occurred to us, it could also harm everyone around us, it was dark magic, and I couldn’t risk putting you in harms’ way, I did it to protect you,”

Katherine scoffed at that and folded her arms in front of her red leather clad chest.

“That’s an old and poor excuse, even for you,”

“I’m not creating cop outs, Katerina!” he tried and leaned his step ahead, but Katherine stepped back, not wanting him to touch her.

“Then why didn’t you take me with you?!” she exasperatedly asked, unfolding her arms and raising them in question. “better yet, why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve helped, I didn’t even need to be around!”

It was Elijah’s turn to scoff.

“Would you honestly?” he questioned; hands deep inside his pockets. “knowing yourself, would you’ve stayed away?”

Katherine didn’t respond to that, for she knew he had a point. Her heart was racing as she inquired him next.

“Then why didn’t you find me after?”

Elijah stance was stiff and he looked constricted. It seemed like he _wanted_ to answer her, but the words never left his mouth, as he looked everywhere but her face. 

Katherine offered him an empty smile, the gleam never reaching her doe orbs.

“That’s what I thought,” she concluded “please, do us both a favor, and don’t come find me anymore.”

As she turned her back at him, she took a deep breath. She wouldn’t let him faze her this time around. He’d made his priorities clear a long time ago.

Katherine reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around searching for Caroline.

_Where’s that Legally Blonde cosplay with my drink?_

For the forces above knew how she needed it right now.

///

It was a matter of time to _when_ she’d be intercepted by Klaus Mikaelson.

Caroline was making a beeline for the bar, to fetch Katherine her drink – a lame tangent exit to excuse herself from her and Elijah’s drama – when she felt someone yanking her arm to the left and in vamp speed she was outside the _Abattoir_.

“I think we haven’t properly greeted each other,” a smug stance flashed in front of Caroline when she looked over at him “hello, love”

Caroline offered him a tight-lipped quirk and nodded, letting go of her and Kat’s glasses onto the grass.

“How’ve been?” she asked trying to prevent him into going six feet under the motives she was there to begin with.

“Caroline, I’m-“

 _Epic_. _Fail_.

She raised her hand for him to not carry on.

“Don’t go all _mushy_ on me just because my mom died, Klaus,”

“Okay, so I won’t,” the hybrid chimed and turned on his side, offering her a corner look “just want to know why of all people you had to be here with, it has to be Katerina?” his blue eyes compassionately admiring her and deep down trying to offer some comfort.

In Caroline’s book and current state of mind, it stood for pity.

Caroline snorted at that “she’s the only one who doesn’t look at me like _that_ ,”

Klaus opened his mouth to protest, although knowing he did look at her with concern.

“Everybody thinks I _can’t_ handle it, news flash! I can’t and that’s _exactly_ why I switched it off, I just need a break from all the drama!” the girl exclaimed walking next to him.

Even though the hybrid in front of her had lost so much in life, he still had family by his side, a place he felt he belonged and could come back to. She, on the other hand, had lost it all when her mother passed away.

“Caroline, sweetheart…” his whisper came close to her cheeks, his hand on her waist. “lemme, help you, love”

Her blue orbs shut in anticipation, a deep breath traveled her lungs in and out, her right hand went to fist on his Henley, her left in the back of his neck.

“I came to _escape_ the drama, Klaus,”

He smiled assuming she would open up to him.

“You’re _too_ close to that for my liking,”

The coldness in her words made his eyes shot at hers, searching for even a little emotion inside.

He found none.

Caroline smirked and patted his cheek, moving her head to rest beside his.

The blonde’s words dancing in his ear, soft as feather.

“I’m not your sweetheart anymore,” was the last she said before purposefully walk away back inside the manor.

///

The heaven-haired girl deposited her suitcase on the Boarding House living room floor and rounded the next room. Apparently, no one was home.

“Hello,” she tried whilst ascending the first two steps of the grand staircase.

“Bonnie?” came Stefan’s voice from the basement.

She lapped to the narrow staircase leading to the dungeon-like part of the house.

“Hey!” the green-eyed man chimed and offered her a brief side hug before heading together back to the living area.

“Where’s everybody?” the witch asked looking around and sinking her hands down her jean’s back pockets.

Stefan went to the wet bar and served himself of _bourbon_ , turning to his side, raising the liquor bottle offering her. Bonnie passed, lightly shaking her head no.

“Damon and Elena weren’t here when I arrived, Matt said something about a getaway,”

Elena hasn’t let her know about anything of the sort, either way, Bonnie walked to the couch and made herself comfortable.

“I thought you’d be bringing Jeremy or something?” questioned the youngest Salvatore, before taking the first sip to his drink.

He watched Bonnie’s demeanor slump in what looked like disappointment.

“We broke up,” she offered and shrugged, a clear signal she didn’t want to elaborate.

Stefan only gave her a sad smile. He, more than anyone, knew how hard breakups could be. Hopefully, Bonnie as well as himself would have a fresh start in the future.

“It just wasn’t working, with him being away chasing his vampire-hunter dreams and all, also I just wasn’t _feeling_ it anymore, you know?” she raised an eyebrow, scrunching her face as if remembering saying the same words to Jeremy.

“Well, you know what’s best for you,”

“Which leads us to the elephant in the room…” she quirked the side of her lips in question.

“Caroline…”

“She’s not here, and something tells me she isn’t at Whitmore either,”

“You got that with your witch powers?”

“No,” she got off of the couch and went to stand in front of her friend. “the frown on your face the size of Alaska it’s kinda characteristically from when you’re worried sick,”

Stefan half laughed at that and downed the rest of his drink, depositing the glass aside.

“She’s in New Orleans,” he provided

“She’s _emotionless_ and she went after _Klaus_?” everybody knew of their fling, or something like that. Maybe, Care wanted to drown her sorrows in Wolf venom? _Gross_.

Bonnie also knew she wasn’t one to judge, that was Elena’s role. She just feared for Care’s mental estate when she finally turned it back on. God only knew how Elena had felt at that time, and Caroline being that to-do list-addicted, would feel the weight of the consequences ten times heavier.

“She’s also with Katherine,” Stefan at least had a guilty face on when saying it, while his hand traveled to scratch the back of his neck.

“Excuse me?!” Bonnie face was a giant question mark.

Stefan offered her a brief version of the story from when she had left to see Jeremy, a couple weeks ago, ‘till his return to the condo complex, to find the house lacking a blonde and a brunette vampire.

Bonnie expression screamed ‘You should’ve known better’

And Stefan knew that already, thank you very much.

“We had tried everything!”

Bonnie grunted knowing full well that they had. It’d been time to up the level and bring the big guns – quite literally – and seemed like he thought Katherine’s help would be appreciated.

Big news: it turned out she had betrayed them.

Anybody surprised? Because Bonnie wasn’t.

“A bird chirped my way Caroline is in NOLA,” he was to continue and Bonnie corner eyed him.

“A straight-haired blonde _Original_ bird?”

Stefan opened his mouth, but no words came out. He sighted in defeat.

“Rebekah called me yesterday and said Caroline and Katherine were attending a party there,”

“So, she’s not there for Klaus?” Bonnies concluded with a confused face. If Rebekah had found out at a party, chances were Klaus did as well, which messed with the logic of her blond friend being there for him.

“It looks like she’s not,” he pointed out and flicked his tongue against his teeth.

At that, Bonnie turned around, aiming her steps to the front door. Stefan raised an eyebrow watching the girl take her suitcase in hand, opening the door and holding the knob, whilst turning in his direction. 

“Are you coming?”

Stefan taped his jean-clad thighs and lapped to her, letting her leave the house first, shutting the door close behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you’re loving it! Next chap will be up soon


	4. You Look Like My Next Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU ARE AMAZING!!!! Again, I’m so humbled and glad y’all are reading this! THANK YOU!  
> SO, a question was raised about Bonnie relationship timeline, so let’s get things straight: I’M DUMB! BUT ALSO, you can’t blame me! I was SURE as the sky is blue that Bonnie and Jeremy had broken up over season 5 finale over the phone before her and Damon were snatched into the Prison World, ALTHOUGH a very kind reader, got my attention mentioning Bonnie breaks up with Jer back in season 3 when he cheats on her with ghost-Anna (creepy much?) – also Anna was perfect for him I MEAN WTF UNCLE JOHN!!!  
> IM SO FREAKING SORRY! Really, I didn’t even question this while writing this fic, but then again, Jeremy and Bonnie were always this on again, off again thing… either way, I won’t go back and change that, so can we agree on them being together after that Anna thing ‘till the moment where we read last chapter (she explaining it to Stefan blah blah)?  
> I hope so ;D

“Wearing shades inside, _Kit_ _Kat_?” Caroline prompted in mockery, sinking next to her brunette friend on the red booth.

Both girls had retired for their designed guestrooms at the _Abattoir_ after their encounters with Elijah and Klaus the previous night. At first, Care was hesitant accepting Marcel’s offer, Katherine wasn’t too keen over the prospect either, still the brunette had reasoned they should do it anyway to avoid feuds between them and the self-proclaimed supernatural King.

This morning, Katherine had arrived first at the elegant coffee shop at the French Quarter, not taking out her sun glasses, and ordering a large black coffee. And one would think vampire couldn’t get a hangover? Well, not _exactly_ , but when the people you’ve fed on were highly intoxicated, you kinda were doomed to the same fate.

“Is it age _finally_ catching up to you?”

Why wasn’t Caroline shutting up?

“Not as much as Klaus is catching up to _you,_ I presume?”

Caroline’s miffed groan, as well as her raising the menu to block Kat’ side, said the brunette had hit a nerve.

After her talk with Elijah, she had spent a good couple hours at the bar, drinking to oblivion, just to catch the eye of a nice human patron that had arrived late, and feast on his blood. After that, Kath still hasn’t heard a word from Caroline, so she decided to retire to her chambers.

Caroline, on the other hand, had hit the bar, but never found Katherine there. Assuming her friend was having fun with the elder Original, she didn’t make a big deal of things and drank some more, ‘till she was bored out of her mind, not taking too long before going into her own bedroom. She was hoping to find Kol, so they could hit the road to someplace else, preferably with Kat, but the youngest brother wasn’t around either. Pity.

“I won’t talk about it,” the blonde’s tone was decisive.

Katherine raised both hands above her shoulders in surrender.

The waitress came to take the new patron’s order. Caroline went with a mocha latte and a muffin.

“So, what are we up to today?” Caroline asked, changing her tone for a friendlier one.

Katherine shrugged and sipped from her drink. “We could wander around, see if we find some random party to break into?”

“That’s your idea of fun? Well, guess I’m gonna have to show ya how’s done, then” both girls briskly turned their heads to the male voice that came from behind them.

“Kol?” Katherine asked raising her shades from her face.

“The one and only,” he beamed sinking on the booth in front of them, signalizing for the waitress to come their way. She brought Caroline’s order, and the blonde took a sip, humming in appreciation when the hot beverage touched her tongue. Wasn’t blood, but was _just_ as good.

“So, what’s your _wonderful_ idea of fun?” Katherine questioned, as the waitress excused herself with Kol’s order.

He smiled like the little devil he was.

“You know my family and I are living at The Plantation House, right?”

Caroline shrugged as if it wasn’t important. While Katherine nodded. Of course, the brunette would know that already.

“I just don’t get why you guys don’t kick Marcel’s ass and get back to your mansion already,” Caroline prompted.

Kol was silent for a minute. He opened his mouth to justify, but decided against it.

“The point is, we could throw a party _ourselves_ ,”

The two girls exchanged looks and turned to face the man.

“We’re listening” Care stated.

Once more Kol opened his mouth, but was interrupted by the charming waitress coming back with his breakfast.

The youngest male Original looked her straight in the eyes and quipped “you sliced your finger with this knife” he motioned to the knife next to his scrambled eggs “and _accidentally_ poured your dripping finger into my morning coffee,” his demeanor was serene, but the smirk screamed mischief.

The girl did as she was told, the smell of blood intoxicating the vampires around the table. The blood ran down her index finger right inside Kol’s cup of coffee, and when he judged it was enough, he compelled her to forget about it and go on with her work.

Both Caroline and Katherine smirked at him in amusement while he downed his mixed drink.

Caroline raised her own cup in salute.

“Kol Mikaelson’s version of Irish coffee,” the blonde vampiress smiled and finished her own.

“About that party,” he started and chewed on some eggs before continuing “we could invite everyone to go to the Plantation, in a sundown picnic kind of thing,”

“You seem to have put much thought to that, huh?” Katherine put out stealing a slice of bacon from his plate.

Kol rolled his eyes at her, but smiled through it “the _catch_ darling, would be what happens when the sun goes down…”

Caroline was starting to like this idea.

“And what about your dulls of brothers?”

Kol shrugged dismissive “They’re not home, ‘till I don’t know when, only when they arrive, there’ll be too late to stop us,”

Katherine looked across her friend and nodded.

“How do we invite this many people to come?” Katherine asked trying to slip another piece of bacon from Kol, who batted her hand away.

Caroline looked at both of them, a gleam in her blue eyes.

“I know _just_ the way…”

///

Stefan parked the car in front of the Plantation Manor, and whilst he opened the door, he watched as Rebekah came out of the house to greet him, and Bonnie. The youngest Salvatore had given his blonde _interest_ the heads up on that.

“Hey,” Rebekah beamed with a wide smile seeing the green-eyed vampire getting out of the car, moving to ascend the steps to the grand front porch.

Stefan mirrored her smile and went for a hug. They stayed that way a little too long of what was considered appropriate for _only friends._ Noticing that, Bonnie loudly closed the car passenger’s door and cleared her throat, although wearing a corner smile.

Stefan half coughed and passed his hands through his jean-clad thighs, moving away from Rebekah, sinking his hands in his front pockets in a awkward stance.

Rebekah turned on Bonnie’s direction, as the shorter girl approached the pair on the porch.

Bonnie offered the blonde vampire a short nod, but didn’t lose the smile, nor her amusement flicking her eyes between the other two knowingly.

“So,” Rebekah started “come on in,” she invited and turned to reopen the door.

“Where are the rest of you?” the witch among them questioned. She was expecting a full war-planning reunion about Caroline’s issue, coming from Klaus you could only be prepared.

Rebekah looked over her shoulder, as the trio walked inside, going into the Kitchen. The blonde opened the double-door refrigerator and fetched Stefan a blood bag, while for Bonnie she took a bottle of sparkling water.

The latter thanked Rebekah with a smile, while Stefan raised an amused eyebrow at the Original going to the microwave to heat it apparently.

“Nik and Elijah went to ran some errands with Marcel,” she exposed “seems like some wolves are in for the kill, or something, I didn’t ask, because I don’t wanna be part of it,”

That surprised Bonnie. The thing that always had Rebekah going had been inserting herself on family business, always claiming being left out on the matter. So, what happened that changed her mind about it?

Stefan seemed to sense that as well, only he voiced his curiosity. “That’s not your usual response to these kinds of things,”

She shrugged as the microwave beeped. She slid the cup full of blood to the other side of the counter where her hosts were standing.

“Not feeling like it,” her tone showed it was final. “what are you guys gonna do about Caroline, then?” she changed the subject, taking a seat on a stool.

Bonnie gulped her water before answering “we were talking about it on the way here,” she motioned to Stefan who was imbibing his freshly hot red juice. “for now, I think we should only keep an eye on her,”

“And when she says _her_ , she means _Katherine_ ,” Stefan clarified.

Bonnie rolled her eyes “I don’t trust her,”

“And you shouldn’t,” Rebekah intervened

“Point is, I think try and bring Care back right now would only backfire at innocent people,”

Rebekah nodded in agreement and raised her hand as to prove it “you got that right,”

“Have they done something terrible already?” Stefan wanted to know.

Rebekah smiled at him, “aside from turning my two eldest brothers into two bewildered wax statues, not yet,”

Bonnie let out a scoff-like laugh and put a wild black short strand behind her ear.

“Although, that’ll probably change soon enough, since my brother Kol seemed to have taken place as their wing man, _slash_ new bestie, _slash_ tour guide,”

Bonnie growled in malaise. She knew how Kol could be, and him, Katherine and a humanity-less Caroline wasn’t a healthy feat.

“I feel you,” Rebekah offered with a sheepish smile.

Stefan finished his meal and sat the now empty cup over the kitchen marble counter asking “and where are they now?”

///

“You’re not environment friendly, at all,” Kol quipped as he, Katherine and Caroline ascended the terrace of _Abattoir_ , each one with a generous amount of flyers in their hands.

Caroline looked behind her back to the brunette pair and smirked.

‘The idea for the party was yours, so I’m blaming it all on you,”

Kol scandalized face made Katherine laugh.

“She’s that cocky now,” stated the doppelganger.

“She’s _unpolite_ , that’s what she is,” he corrected.

“Admit it,” Caroline stopped as soon as they were in front of the steel railing “you like it,” she bumped her hip with his, making him almost lose holding of the flyers.

The Original didn’t get the chance to spat back, because Katherine interrupted him “now what?” she motioned raising her wrists lifting the packages of printed colorful shiny paper. “we throw it away from up here?”

Caroline leaned ahead and looked over Kol to her friend.

‘ _Now_ , Kat we wait for the signal,”

Katherine’s face showed her confusion. “what signal?”

‘That one,” Kol stated as the trio looked over at the far end of the street where a giant group of humans approached, being led by at least a dozen of tourist guides.

Kat’s eyes came alight with excitement, it looked like they would have a sundown-blood bathed jollification this evening.

Caroline opened her packages, as the human mass got closer down the street, and as soon as they were circling the compound for the guide’s explanations on where they were standing, the trio made rain invitations.

The humans looked up and saw three attractive people above them as flyers dropped from their hands, and smiles graced their faces.

The sun shone bright and hot in the sky. Kol looked between his two companions with a wide smile showing.

Creatures below them started to gather what was going, talking animatedly about this supposed ‘Adore the Sundown’ party at the suburbs of NOLA.

Floors above, the vampiric trio just had the confirmation it would be a hell of a night as they exchanged looks smirking amidst themselves.

///

Bonnie had excused herself to the guestroom Rebekah had designed for her, saying she needed to lay down, for the car ride had drained her. In truth, the Bennett girl had done this for the couple’ sake. To be honest, the witch wasn’t certain Stefan and Rebekah were _indeed_ a couple. Although, them knowing it themselves or not, it was only a matter of _when_ for them to get real. Bonnie wasn’t a member of Rebekah’s fan club, far from it actually, yet, she could sense the changes in the blonde’s demeanor. The Original sister had always carried that regal superiority, larger than thus act around everybody, which Bonnie couldn’t stand, there was also all shitty things she had done to her friends…

However, she had to recognize, Stefan had always searched for happiness in love and that included someone who saw him for who he was and accepted him, flaws and all.

Bonnie shook her head dismissing those thoughts, suddenly those started to get too close to home for comfort.

Back downstairs, Stefan was serving him and his blonde companion a nice glass of wine, while said companion pressed play on the stereo.

As ‘ _Misunderstood’_ by _Bon_ _Jovi_ started its first notes, Stefan offered her the wine glass and smiled in realization to the song playing.

“Wasn’t aware you liked them,” the man stated and moved next to the turned off fireplace in the parlor room.

Rebekah shrugged, still aimed a sincere smile at him. “you’re always listening to them on your Spotify,” 

Stefan wide-eyed realization made her let out a laugh while drinking her wine, leaving her almost choked on the grape beverage.

“You’re _stalking_ me?” he asked after he sipped from his half full glass.

She scrunched her eyebrows in distaste “that’s more like Kol thing,”

“I see,” he offered still doubting her evasive answer.

Watching Stefan’ smirk, she playfully scoffed and approached him, setting her glass above the fireplace.

“I’m _serious_ ,” she tried.

He nodded humming, his look slightly mocking her.

“I just _happen_ to see your name at the side bar,” her smile grew when he turned his upper body around to deposit his glass, now empty, beside hers.

“I believe you,” he whispered as their eyes locked.

As Bon Jovi’s voice sang the last sentence of the song, claiming he had good intentions, Rebekah quoted.

“Only have good intentions, scout’s honor,” she even raised her right hand in confirmation.

Stefan laughed and his hands traveled to her waist.

“Well, I _don’t_ ,” he chimed in a playful tone as ‘ _Bad_ _Medicine’_ made its cameo around them.

Rebekah’s hands went to his face, cupping it carefully, almost afraid the moment was too fragile to last.

“What are we doing?” she asked in a whisper.

The pair had gone close to each other, flirted over the phone, shared secrets, hopes and dreams, they had turned out friends after Stefan left Mystic Falls, encountering Rebekah in Europe in one of her famous escapades from her brothers.

Stefan had made his intentions clear. He was willing to try something new between them. He had gathered how changed she was, and thought they could enjoy each other’s company after hurting so much.

Rebekah, on the other hand, and for the first time in her life, wanted to take things slow.

She really appreciated Stefan’s company and both had suffered so much already from past lovers and heartbreaks… the blonde Original wanted something feather light and she honestly thought she could have that with the Salvatore imprisionating her in his arms, however, could one blame her for being afraid given their history?

“Well,” he started putting a blonde strand of hair behind her ear “I’m going to kiss you,” he announced with a knowing smirk, watching her face open into a smile as she closed her eyes touching their lips together.

///

As the girls and Kol parked the car in front of the Plantation, Caroline growled into the phone in annoyance.

Kol looked at the backseat where she was, but the blonde girl only chin pointed at the red _corvette_ parked in front of Kol’s SUV.

Katherine, that had her eyes and fingers occupied texting the store for their clothes, as Caroline had the buffet people over the phone, looked ahead and smirked in Kol’s direction.

“Stefan’s here,” she clarified, while Caroline left the car, being mirrored by the Original and Kat.

“I say the more, the merrier,” Kol beamed while they ascended the stairs to the front porch, following one of the owners of the house, as they entered.

Bon Jovi soon engulfed their hearing. Katherine smiled knowingly, while Kol had a befuddled face.

“It’s Stefan favorite band,” but it was Caroline who explained.

“No welcome home, reception?” Kol exclaimed as he and the girls crossed the arch to the parlor room.

Rebekah hearing her younger brother’s voice, abruptly separated herself from Stefan and turned around. Her eyes all ‘dear caught in the headlights’. Stefan had a sheepish smile, trying to look like nothing was happening just before their arrival.

“Kol!” Rebekah’s voice came out like a scold, but they all knew she was in fact annoyed by the interruption.

“Don’t mind us,” Caroline interfered, taking Kol and Katherine wrists in her hands “we were just going upstairs,”

“Caroline?”

She rolled her eyes at Stefan. “if you’re here trying to make me switch it back on…”

“I’m not,”

“Well, then-“

“Care?”

What was Bonnie doing here?

As Caroline, Kol and Katherine heads turned in the parlor’s threshold direction, they saw Bonnie striding in their direction.

“What are you doing here?”

“Nice seeing you too,”

“Indeed,” Kol prompted and pulled himself off Care’s hold. “Ms. Bennett,” he extended his open palm at her, as if asking for her to give him her hand, nor before doing a once over at the witch’s figure.

“You’re disgusting, you know that, right?” the witch aimed her look at him for one second, before going back at her best friend. 

Kol smirked, collecting his hand. He always appreciated challenges.

“What are you doing here?” Bonnie questioned, looking between Katherine and Kol, but her question was aimed at Care.

“I could ask you the same thing,”

“We’re here for moral support,” Stefan intervened walking to the group.

“I’m _sure_ you are,” Katherine mocked and let go of Caroline sashaying to the parlor entrance. “C’mon, you two,” she pointed two fingers at Care and Kol “we have last minute touches to take care of,”

“What does that even mean?” Rebekah questioned approaching her brother.

Kol’s Cheshire Cat smile made Rebekah recollect her figure in questioning.

“We’re throwing a party, lil’ sis,” he put it out there and walked to Katherine, turning around and motioning with his head for Caroline to come as well. 

“If you guys excuse us,” she smiled, irony dripping from her lips.

The trio back down at the living area listened and grimaced as they heard the devious one ascending the stairs laughing.

///

Both Klaus and Elijah drove home in silence. The deal with the wolves had resolved itself poorly, and Marcel had suggested a reunion the next day, with the wolves’ leader: Jackson Kenner. Klaus had encountered him before over the _Abattoir_ in one of Marcel’s gatherings. Elijah hasn’t, but Klaus could tell he wasn’t pleased. Being the practical brother, Elijah liked to make his deals in one go, with a clear and beneficial result, things he hasn’t accomplished today.

Sensing his brother would start on the matter, Elijah averted his eyes from the road nearing the Plantation and side looked as his blonde brother.

“What are you going to do about Miss Forbes?”

Klaus groaned over the delicate subject. He couldn’t believe her mother had died and no one had let him know beforehand. He should’ve been there for Caroline.

He confessed that a Caroline with no humanity was carefree amusing, was fun and she seemed to be doing okay until now, still he was worried. Not with what she was to do, he knew she wasn’t evil like himself, but she was sure to be affected when she resolved turning it back on.

Another thing bothering him was who she had brought along.

His and Katerina’s feud had been over for a couple of years now, Klaus had yet to learn to watch her and not plan forms of torturing her in his mind.

For his elder brother would certainly have a fit, if he went along with those wishful thinking.

“I don’t know,” he simple answered.

Elijah was quiet for a moment.

“You should support her,”

“That’s what you’re planning for you and Katerina?”

The elder didn’t deny nor confirmed it, but his stiff demeanor told Klaus he had been right.

“I’m not itching to kill her at every turn anymore-“

“And that’s because of hers and Miss Forbes sudden friendship, or because of me?”

Klaus sighed and looked outside the tinted car window.

“It’s because I made a _deal_ ,” Elijah didn’t need to know what kind of power Caroline had over him.

Elijah smirked for he knew it was because of Caroline. That soon changed into a frown when he noticed the various cars parked around the grand gates of the Plantation, as well as lot others inside around the gravel driveway.

“What the hell,” Klaus proclaimed downing the windows, being engulfed by loud pop music and a variety of food’ smells.

“Indeed,” his brunette brother agreed, doing the same with his’ side window.

As Elijah parked the car the best he could, with so many others poorly parked around, he and Klaus got off of the SUV and went for the front porch, although before entering, Stefan appeared behind them announcing.

“The party is in the backyard,” he greeted, red cup in hand, Klaus could smell it was cheap beer.

“I wasn’t aware we were throwing a party?”

“We weren’t” Klaus communicated as Stefan left the porch and the male trio walked around the house.

“They are,” he pointed out to the trio jumping in the pool and screaming in the process.

The backyard was covered in well-kept grass. It was complete with various glass tables, and an open dinner area, as well as a giant pool beautifully illuminated with neon-blue led lights. The place was cramped with humans, as well as vampires.

“Nik! ‘Lijah!” Kol screamed from the pool when he emerged, acknowledging his elders.

Katherine jumped on his back to try and drown him, while Caroline did the same with Katherine. Clearly, they were all intoxicated already, and it wasn’t even nightfall.

The sun tinted the sky purple, the twilight would be very appreciated by the rest of the Mikaelson if the place was in its previous silent glory.

“They organized an _Adoring_ _Sundown_ party,” Rebekah came from the back door and greeted her brothers and Stefan with a smile.

Elijah tried to avert the humans passing by completely soaked in after a jump-in into the pool, while Klaus snatched a drink from another human attendant. If he was to endure this, better he’d be intoxicated.

“And what’s that suppose to mean?” the noble brother questioned loosening his tie and putting it in his breast pocket.

“It means,” Kol flashed in front of them, Caroline and Katherine still inside the pool “we wait until the sun goes down to start the _real_ fun…” the devious gleam in his chocolate orbs stood for trouble.

Rebekah gave Elijah her drink, as the five pairs of eyes admired the last rays of sunlight bathing New Orleans.

The music then ended subtly and the pop jams turned into heavy guitars, signalizing ‘Shoot to Thrill’ by AC/DC first accords.

“It’s time!” Kol announced loudly and nodded at Caroline and Katherine.

Both girls left the pool in vamp speed as the majority of the lights deemed or flicked out.

“And now what?” Rebekah questioned as both Care and Kat approached them, with two human girls beside them.

The music got even louder as Kol turned his head side to side to face his family and friends.

He went to Katherine’ side and raised the human girls’ arm, while the brunette vampire mirrored his moves, Caroline moved the other girl’s hair out of the way, her blue orbs dark grey on the lack of light.

“Now we _feast_ ,” Katherine sultry whispered and aimed her doe orbs right into Elijah’s, before she closed them shut, biting on the innocent and immobile human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER THING BEFORE YOU GO!  
> I think it’s important to state some facts in this fic’s timeline…  
> Katherine never took Elena’s body, for she had her deal with Klaus and all that, she went away after that – and after Elijah left her.  
> Stefan also went away after human Elena decided she still wanted to be with Damon.  
> Bonnie, Care and Elena continued attending Whitmore, and their year as well as their summer was pretty uneventful – which means there was no Kai nor prison world. Which also means there’s no Alaric back as a vampire.  
> Which ALSO means there’s no Tyler. Because he wasn’t on the other side to start with. He probably wont appear.  
> Things were good UNTILL Liz cancer came to light, and the rest you’re all reading inside.  
> Still, you guys can ask all you want, I did say I would clarify things over the fic or in here, didn’t I?  
> And that’s all for now!  
> See ya next xx


	5. Love’s a game, wanna play?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> raemikaelson (I LOVE YOU MANA) encouraged me on creating a playlist for this fic so, you can find ‘Rose Garden Filled with Thorns (FANFIC)’ on Spotify! Also, once again, I thank you for your kind remarks and support on this project! There shall be a karaoke somewhere in the future, so tell me songs you guys suggest the girls (and boys w not?) are to sing…

Camille looked over the mass of people dancing together with worry in her eyes.

Not because they were _dancing_ – rather grinding on each other for dear life - but because while whirl was shaking, blood was being drained from them.

And they all acted as if it was _cool_. Not a universe aside from this one they were inserted. 

When she had collected a flyer from the asphalt earlier that day, she hadn’t been dumb enough to think a party at the Mikaelson property would be just an _ordinary_ party – although the neon colored piece of paper suggested less tact and elegance than the family was known for. That hippie excuse for _Adoring the Sundown_ has been a lame cop out to attract anyone who didn’t know about the _real_ habitants of New Orleans. Marcel himself had organized dozens of similar events throughout the years.

Different thing being, this time, she was _almost_ inclined to participate on what she was watching.

People looked _happy_ , ‘Teenage Dream’ by Katy Perry was loud and clear as humans raised their hands in the night sky direction, while carefree, vampires drank from their necks or shoulders.

It felt almost illusory. 

“You shouldn’t be here,” Camille rapidly turned on her heels to be face to face with Klaus Mikaelson. 

“I didn’t know you were throwing a party,” she hoped she didn’t sound disappointed he hadn’t directly invited her.

Camille knew he was dangerous, her brother had left this earth by the hands of vampires, before the Mikaelsons were back in town. She knew all too well the effects of getting in their business could bring.

Then why was she here?

The pair was standing on the far side of the pool, where one could have a privileged panorama of the party happening. Klaus looked around, before facing her again. 

“It was Kol’s idea, I only got acquainted when I got home this evening,”

Camille lightly nodded and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“I didn’t give you the vervain bracelet so you could insert yourself in a full of vampires party, with them all highly intoxicated, no less,”

“Then why did you?”

“Because your uncle asked me, and I’m a benevolent King,” the wolf grin was there, blue orbs shining in the pale moonlight, dappled with the flickers of the party’s neon lights.

The strawberry-blonde looked away.

She wasn’t so bold of thinking she was _special_ to him, although it was news knowing she only had received the souvenir because Father Keeran had asked Klaus for it.

“I should go,” she mumbled and passed him by. If he didn’t want her here, why should she stay?

“Oh, _no_!” came a voice from behind Klaus.

Caroline was still on her ankle boots, now ruined by pool water and grass, as well as blood. Her white tee wasn’t so white anymore. It was clung to her body and all smudged by blood patterns. Her dark blue jean shorts weren’t much different either.

“You should stay and have fun with us,”

Camille looked between the other blonde and Klaus. The Hybrid’s face screamed for her to continue walking away.

“You served us so nicely that day at Rousseau’s, you should at least, have a drink with me and my besties,” at that she chin-pointed at Kol and Katherine, both dancing wildly to the last chorus of Katy Perry’ song over the dinner table, while both brunettes fed from a random girl’s wrists.

“I don’t think it’s a good ide-“ she looked back at Caroline and averted her orbs at Klaus.

“No sense!” Care interrupted her and fetched her bony wrist in her hand “come!” the blonde vampire called as both of them walked in the dinner table direction.

Klaus turned his body at them, only to see Caroline looking over her shoulder, offering him a dimpled smile as well as a glint of maleficence in her eyes.

The Original hybrid sighed and went inside to grab his favorite liquor bottle. He would have to keep an eye on Caroline.

If she was to do something with Camille he would have to interfere.

Camille O’Connell was Father Keeran’s niece and he was leader to the human faction. If Klaus wanted to go back to being King in the near future, he needed every ally he could get, and harming your confederates’ important family members was a terrible way to straighten that alliance.

He hoped Caroline’s humanity-off antic wouldn’t get the best of her.

///

Bonnie have given up on sleep a long while ago. The party had started around 4PM, it was already half to midnight and the gathering gave no signs of winding down whatsoever.

She was seated at the back porch steps, savoring decent beer from a red plastic cup, while watching the people she knew behaviors. It was almost relaxing. Only it had nothing remotely relaxing about vampires drinking uncountable amounts of blood right in front of you. At least people weren’t terrified from it. They were probably drugging those humans, as well as compelling them to stay happy while being fed from.

Klaus had vanished inside after a brief conversation with some new human attendant, as well as Caroline. Said one was dancing over the table with Kol, Katheerine – it was kinda their thing, Rebekah had said - and the girl Bonnie still didn’t know the name. 

Rebekah had disappeared inside with Stefan. Bonnie had silently laughed at that. If they thought they were being discreet… well, they weren’t.

Maybe for her eldest and second eldest brothers, since those had only eyes for the girls they assumed were theirs.

What Bonnie knew about Klaus and Caroline situation was that they had created some sort of friendship, and after that, things had evolved into something more.

Care had shared with her and Elena, that she was smitten by the Mikaelson Hybrid – she would’ve dieed before admitting that though. Hence, she was already dead… the two of them were kind of an item, until he had gone back to NOLA. They had gone to Whitmore and Caroline hadn’t touched the matter no more.

Although, Bonnie knew of a certain voice mail of Klaus saying he would wait for her to be his Queen in New Orleans.

Which was kind of romantic…

Not that Bonnie Bennett would admit ever that.

“Enjoying the solitude, Miss Bennett?” Bonnie could say Elijah was the Original she despised the least, yes.

He had come without her noticing, standing by the grand white circular pilar beside the stairs she sat on, sipping from what she guessed was whiskey.

Bonnie shrugged before answering “something like that, yes,” she looked up at him, and followed his sights.

It was aimed precisely at Katherine Pierce moving her body side to side with his brother over the table being lulled by ‘Promiscuous’ by Nelly Furtado.

Fitting, she would say. 

She didn’t pity him for loving her. Because, of course anyone with brain function could see he was in love with Katherine. Bonnie pitted their predicament.

Elena had told her and Care one time about what she knew of Elijah and Katherine’s love story.

It was sad, tragic, although beautiful in a unique way. They had been doomed from the start, even though had come together again, against all odds.

Bonnie didn’t know why they weren’t together anymore. But she was sure it had something to do with Elijah’s family, more precisely Klaus, ‘cause it couldn’t be lack of feelings. She watched in his eyes he had plenty of that.

“I’m sorry you have to witness this,” he gesticulated to vampires feeding near them.

“Yeah, me too,” she sipped from her beer.

Elijah was too, preoccupied with this quantity of humans serving vampires a real feast, blood overdose was even more dangerous than another substances’ for a vampire. He had his eyes trained on Katherine and even more so on Kol. 

The younger male was the most volatile member of the family with no shadow of a doubt.

Also, he was a bit tad… what would they call it? _Jealous_.

If it was any other man…

He could kill them for grinding on Katerina as his brother was doing now, he would kill them if only he saw them sparing her a look.

He never treated her like property, for he thought it disgusting, besides she had never been his to lose.

He could call her _his_ Katerina all he wanted.

Katerina Petrova or Katherine Pierce was her _own_.

And rarely shared herself with someone.

She had with him, though.

And he had thrown it away. Let it run down like priceless wine. 

If only he…

His line of thought was interrupted by a commotion over the table her and Kol, as well as Miss. Forbes and Miss O’Connell had been dancing on.

///

‘Don’t Cha’ by The Pussycat Dolls was just finishing while Kol, Katherine, Caroline and Camille danced over the table. Kol making a poor excuse for Nicole Scherzinger using his blood stained hand as a microphone.

“Oh God, you’re _terrible_!” Camille had pointed out winning a smirk from him.

“You have _no_ _idea_ , darling,”

“So, Camille,” Caroline touched her arm turning the other girl in her direction, as Kol and Katherine danced the next song. “wanna play a game?”

Camille looked at her, but averted her eyes from the blue cruel ones.

“I think it’s my time to go,”

Caroline smiled, but venom came from it “I don’t think so,”

The human girl looked down to the grassed land and back at Caroline.

“It was so much fun, but I must go,” Camille insisted and turned around to leave the table, by jumping back to the floor. Only, Caroline offered her a little _help_ , by thrusting her hand forcefully on the human girl’s back, making Camille fly the couple meters ‘till the pool border, colliding her head on its tiled edge. 

Right when the song was ending, and Kol and Katherine were looking at her, as well as a certain hybrid that had just entered the back porch.

“Shit!” Kol exclaimed while his hands went to the remote controlling the music, turning it off.

Katherine exchanged looks with her blonde friend and raised her eyebrow in question. 

Klaus and Elijah had flashed to Camille, while Bonnie had thrown her cup away and ran after them.

“Oh My God!” Bonnie exclaimed seeing Klaus cradling Camille’s head that had a nasty forehead gash.

Klaus was quick in giving her his blood, while aiming an angry look at the table containing the brilliant trio.

Caroline had her eyes locked with Klaus, only her expression was one of victory and not worry as the other ones seemed to have.

“Okay, cupcakes, party’s over!” Katherine chimed to the sudden awkward silent crowd, jumping from the table and clapping her hand for emphasis. “chop, chop, everybody out!” she was saying as escorting the dozens of vampires and humans out of the backyard.

Some got off of the pool complaining of the party crash, but sill claiming this had to repeat itself again in the future.

“Only over my dead body,” Elijah had muttered while still observing Father Keeran’s niece as Niklaus blood did its magic. “can you help Katerina escort those people out?” Elijah looked over his shoulder at Bonnie. “I’m sure Katerina is more than capable of starting another party in the gravel driveway this time around,” he clarified his question.

“I’ll help,” Kol offered, also jumping from the table and going to his brothers.

“As if you hadn’t done enough Kol!” Klaus almost snarled at him.

Kol raised his hands above his head.

Bonnie looked at Klaus and back at Kol, then to Caroline that was proudly still over the table, as if to state who was the boss.

“Care, come help us,” Bonnie prompted and motioned her head in the opposite direction.

Caroline rolled her eyes and sighed jumping from the table too, walking to the witch and her male friend.

“ _Hopefully_ , she won’t have a concussion,” the blonde quipped and started to walk in front of them.

Kol and Bonnie soon followed after her.

///

The next morning the Plantation had woken up to eerie silence and awkwardness.

Rebekah had organized for the maids to prepare a human-friendly breakfast at the elegant dinner room. She and her brothers usually didn’t go for these kinds of things, preferring break their fast at the French Quarter, or simply having a mug – or three - of blood before starting their day’s errands.

Although, Rebekah kept in mind that Bonnie was their guest, and even though they had had their disagreements in the past, she had been nothing but pleasant towards her, also she was Stefan’s friend. Which meant Rebekah had to treat her nicely, if she wanted to stay inside this lovely bubble her and Stefan had created for themselves.

Last night, as the party played outside, they had stayed in and watched movies, read a little and there also was a heavy make out session, that both of them were reluctant to stop, although, when Bonnie had knocked on Rebekah’s door asking for their aid on shooing everybody out, the moment was gone.

For now.

For what Rebekah had gathered, the Sundown Feed Party was smoothly unfolding, until Caroline had pushed Camile from the table, launching the human girl right onto the pool’s border, opening up a gash in her head.

And Camile being the niece of Father Keeran, representant of the human faction in town… well, it could be seen as a threat against them.

 _Problematic_.

The blonde Original sighed as she entered the dining area.

Klaus seemed concentrated in his newspaper, a mug of coffee laced with blood by his side, while he took sporadically sips from it.

Kol had shades on and was trying not to sleep over his plate full with toasts and eggs.

Stefan and Bonnie were engaged in a whispery conversation. Rebekah soon took her table seat beside her youngest brother and elbowed him making him hiss in annoyance an adjust his posture in his chair. Rebekah aimed a smile at him.

“Wild night?”

“Only way I know how to do it, dear sister,”

They heard Klaus sighing in annoyance to that.

“And how’s the girl, by the way?” Bonnie asked smirking at Kol’s frown at her bringing the matter into the table.

“Quit the drama, she’ll live,” a new occupant made her presence known.

Caroline sashayed around the table and sat at Klaus left, offering him a challenging smirk.

“No thanks to you, that is,” the eldest in the room shot back and Caroline rolled her eyes as she went for the yogurt in front of her, humming in appreciation when she felt the faint taste of blood mixed with its strawberry flavor.

The silence installed itself again after that, only cutlery on the china could be heard.

Upstairs, by the grand staircase, meters away from the dining room, Kathrine was checking herself over in the antique mirror. Thanking God she had brought a change of clothes for her and Caroline from the _Abattoir_.

Both friends had crashed in Kol’s room after the fiasco that last night had turned out to be.

But honestly, Katherine wasn’t worried about Camille, the girl would be okay, after vampire blood that is.

The brunette adjusted her glossy perfect shaped curls, running a hand in front of her purple blouse to dismiss the wrinkles when her fingers left her hair.

“Exquisite, as always. Good morning, Katerina,”

Katherine tried hiding the scare after he had sneaked upon her by rearranging her glossy curls, and not sparing him a look.

“Silence treatment, then?” Elijah tried again and leaned on the reeling at his side.

Katherine sighed and turned her upper body around to face him.

“Morning,”

He smiled. It was progress.

“What do you want?” she spat and folded her arms in front of her chest, turning completely in his direction, leaning on the table below the mirror.

“Must I verbalize it, haven’t I made myself clear?”

She looked up and touched her cheek with her index finger feigning questioning, before her eyebrows shot up in fake surprise, while her mouth opened itself in a perfect O.

“I don’t know, you tell me, you were the one who walked away,”

His smile died into a thin lip.

“I’ve already explained-“

She snorted “you came with a lame martyr syndrome cop out, that’s not an explanation, not one _I_ deserve anyway!”

“I’m truly sorry for causing you pain,”

“You know what they say about spilled milk…”

Katherine turned her back at him and started to descend the stairs.

The déjà vu feeling Elijah got was heart stopping.

“Katerina,”

She looked over her shoulder back up at him

“Stop chasing me,”

“How am I to catch you, then?”

“Game’s over,” she stated and restarted her stride down the stairs.

Elijah hung his head, only to aim his coffee orbs to the same mirror Katherine had been admiring herself before.

_No, it’s not._

“Cute one’s here,” Katherine chimed as she entered the dining room. 

Rebekah rolled her eyes to that, while Bonnie snorted and Stefan aimed a disappointed look at her.

“That’s my line,” Kol quipped.

Katherine sat beside Caroline before answering

“No, it’s not, I say it all the time, ask Caroline,”

The mentioned blonde stopped mid bite from her croissant.

“She does, it’s _annoying_ ,”

Katherine turned her head at her in shock.

Kol laughed and served himself more coffee. For Lod knows he would need it to go through the day after his blood overdose.

“What’s the program for today?” Stefan spoke looking at everybody.

“Well-“ Kol started

“For these three,” Klaus pointed at the blonde baby vamp, Katherine and his younger brother “ _nothing_ , they’re grounded,”

Katherine let out a loud laugh at that, Caroline snirked and Kol directed his brother an outraged look.

“And who are _you_? My father?” Katherine questioned before answering herself. “Oh no, _wait_. You killed him, _so_ …”

Klaus raised his hand and opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by his elder brother entering the premises.

“Good morning,” came Elijah’s voice from the threshold and the previous occupants turned around bidding their greetings, least Katherine, who only looked away to her fingernails.

Kol waited for his brother to have a seat at Klaus right, giving the crown of Rebekah’s head a peck, before speaking.

“That’s unfair, seeing _Caroline_ was the party pooper,”

Caroline shot her eyes at him, her lips in quirking in anger.

“Seeing I’m a free woman, Care, you’ll be the one to stay inside today, I have errands to run,”

Caroline turned to her bestie direction in outrage.

“Go fuck yourselves,” she exchanged between Kol and Katherine

“I would, if Katherine wasn’t in love with my-“ his words were cut abruptly when an entire piece of cheese came flying into his face. He was lucky to have vampire reflexes.

Klaus exhaled deeply out of irritation.

“We all know witches are your thing,” Rebekah intervened and raised an eyebrow at Bonnie.

“Gross,”

Stefan smirked.

“I can show ya, if you wanna, darling,” Kol aimed his look at Bonnie.

“Stop harassing our guests, Kol,” Elijah warned, sipping from his grey tea, offering Bonnie an apologetic glance.

“Well, I’m hitting the Quarter, who’s coming?” Katherine announced throwing her napkin on the table and moving her chair away from it.

“I’m coming,” Caroline started to do the same, but Klaus hand stopped her.

“No, you’re not, love,”

The atmosphere heaved and Katherine looked down at Care as if asking if she was gonna do something about it.

Oh, Caroline certainly _would_. 

“You go Kat, I’m gonna stay and _explore_ ,”

Katherine shrugged, but her knowing look told Caroline the brunette knew _exactly_ what she was planning.

///

Klaus was enjoying his last hours of peace before the storm.

For he and Elijah were to attend to a fraction meeting this evening, and the hybrid knew that after what promised to be a heated encounter, he would probably have another faction war raging right at his doorstep. This time around, involving the wolves he needed so much to finally up-number Marcel and get his kingdom back.

It was a complicated feat.

He was indeed the stronger of this equation, still he couldn’t rush and make thoughtless decisions. After all, he needed the kingdom to still _be_ there when he came to take back his position as King.

And that included humiliate the actual self-proclaimed, for the others to know who _is_ the ultimate ruler.

And there was also the deal with the witches.

The damn deal that had brought Kol back.

They should’ve known there was a trick behind their words of only wanting to maintain the peace among species and regain their autonomy.

But family was above all, and they had lost so much already…

When Klaus had gotten word of a way to rescue his brother from the other side, without dropping the veil that would bring all his enemies back as well, he had took it with tooth and nail.

Elijah had left everything behind, as well as Rebekah to help him convince the witches of helping them in exchange for their independence when Marcel was brought down. 

Only, they hadn’t counted on Marcel’s pet harvest witch. A uncontrolled light-brown haired teen girl called Davina. Who could not only tell when magic was being used around, as well as _who_ was attempting it.

Which had resulted in Janne-Anne Deveraux public humiliation and death by the hands of Marcel.

So, instead of trusting the Mikaelson, seeing it was too late to go back with the spell that would bring Kol back, they had changed the terms of their agreement, and used heavy leverage against the Originals.

Klaus didn’t even like to think about the consequences of the witches going through with their plans… it was too dangerous for them, even more so for those who they loved.

Immediately, Caroline’s face appeared in his mind.

How he missed her.

Klaus appreciated her nonetheless, and he would’ve liked her nonchalant attitude, if not in the current predicament.

He was sure as his love for art, that Caroline was unique, her humanity switch off or not.

He was enchanted by her beauty, but above all, at how she challenged everything he thought he knew.

The Original smiled to himself as he ran the brunch through the beforehand blank canvas.

Seemed like it would turn out to be another paint inspired by her.

“I’m _bored_ ,” his muse’s voice came into his study as well as her boots on the hardwood floor.

Klaus continued his movements but spoke with a smirk “read a book, love”

He didn’t see her eye roll.

“You’re a terrible host, you could at least entertain me,” she pointed throwing herself over an armchair, her legs hanging from the side.

“As well, as you’re a terrible guest,” he spared her a corner look, albeit kept his grin, stopping his painting for a moment.

“You love me anyway,”

He offered her a dimpled smile now, but only for so long.

“Whatcha doing?” the baby vamp quipped and got off of her seat walking behind Klaus and leaning over his back to analyze the painting.

“Looks like me,”

“That’s because it _is_ you,”

She didn’t respond to that, but turned her face in his’ direction, as did he in hers.

Klaus looked down at her lips and back into her bluest orbs.

She smirked and leaved over, closing the distance between them.

The kiss was so chase at first, it felt like it wasn’t even happening.

But that soon changed when Klaus dropped the brush and vamp sped them to the nearest wall, attacking her neck and shoulder with his lips and teeth.

Caroline moaned in pleasure, and pulled the hairs at the back of his head while wrapping her legs around his middle.

He didn’t lost time getting rid from his Henley, pulling away from her just to throw the piece of cloth away and do the same with her blouse, before gluing their lips back together in a bruising kiss that got Caroline weak and groaning in delight, soundly begging for more.

Klaus hands descended to her thighs, pressing his hands as well as running them up and down through the jean material.

His lips kissing her jaw, her fingernails scratching his back, her sighs telling him it was about to get better…

Until the house trembled,

An earthquake like tremor cruised around and Klaus almost lost his balance.

The moment was gone.

Caroline pushed her hair from her face and looked deep into his eyes. Her lips parted as she heavily breathed out.

The tremor came again, making Klaus flash to put his shirt back on, as well as Caroline.

Both leaving the place, into the living room’s direction, the study behind them containing the what could’ve beens of only a moment ago. 

///

As Katherine made herself comfortable at the bar stool at Rousseau’s, she caught eye of a barista in the far corner. Seemed like Camille wasn’t in today. Well, it was to be expected, after last night’s events.

“What can I help you with today?” the brunette girl came to Katherine

Pierce smiled and looked up behind the girl at the highest shelf bottles, before deflecting her doe orbs back at the employee.

“I need _supernatural_ information,” her fingers drummed in the bar top “and _you’re_ a witch, so…”

Sophie’s eyes widened at that.

“You know I’m a witch, how?”

Katherine tilted her head and touched her chin with her index finger “lucky guess,” she offered in a shrug. “Katherine Pierce,” the brunette extended her hand over the bar at the other woman.

“Sophie Deveraux,” there was a dismissive tone even though it was a greeting.

“Sophie, I need information on a deal the Mikaelson family made a couple years ago, and something tells me, you’re just the witch I need to talk to,”

Sophie deflected her eyes from Katherine.

She recognized the doppelganger as soon as she’d walked in. Her reputation, as well as her beauty, proceeded her. And if she was asking this much questions… it couldn’t be good.

The witch looked at the door behind her into the kitchen. She couldn’t defend herself with magic, but she could try and evade. Another moment passed, and Katherine noticed the girl trying to conjure some escape route.

 _Reckless_.

“What’s gonna be Sophie,” the older brunette inquired with a smirk “are you going to cooperate with me, or I’m gonna have to torture it out of you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PPL this may seem that is going nowhere, but I swear it is! Also, I’m going through shit with anxiety attacks and all shit mental illness brings. I’m not ashamed of my condition, and that’s precisely why I’m here to inform that sometimes the chapters can be weeks apart… that’s beyond my control and I always try and leave the next one ready to go the best I can. Hope you understand and in case you’re going through similar things, we can always talk ;D but PLEASE ask for help! It is not in any way shameful!   
> Stay safe   
> See ya next xx


	6. Ain't it Funny, rumors fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Once again, thank you for your support! I think I can say we’re reaching the middle of the story here… but there’s much to come! Enjoy! ;D  
> P.S: Hayley Marshall-Kenner is in this chapter, so you’ve been warned.

Kol would learn from that moment on _not_ to piss a witch off.

In fact, he should’ve learnt that already a _long_ time ago.

His family was scattered around the house, or out and about in the French Quarter, so he had took his time to catch up reading the grimoire seating casually on the coffee table in the parlor room.

Bonnie’s grimoire.

In his defense, the antique spell-book had been unwatched, all alone, albeit closed. It spiked his curiosity, seeing there was never interest from any of his siblings into magic matters, hence he didn’t see a lot of those artefacts around the house, if he wasn’t the one for going after them to do a little research if needed.

Promptly, Kol was well aware the book wasn’t his family’s though. By looking at it from the corridor, he could see the Bennett crest on its cover, as well as feel the energy emanating from it.

It was powerful, alluring and captivating.

As Bennett magic always has been.

It hooked him like a sea fish, pulling him ‘till he was sat on the velvet couch, taking the heavy exemplar into his hands, opening it and tracing his fingers around the rough and yellowed pages.

Soon he was engrossed mentally reading the footnotes and spells he long ago couldn’t practice anymore, he didn’t notice the healed booted steps approaching and abruptly stopping, followed by glass chattering on the wooden floor.

“ _What_ are you doing?!”

Kol winced and jumped from the couch in surprise, letting the book slip from his hands to the carpet, thing he didn’t have time to remediate, because Bonnie had entered the parlor, looking furious while crunching to the floor and closing the book chut with a loud thud, gripping it so hard Kol was afraid would damage it.

The witch faced the Original vampire in front of her with a raised eyebrow waiting for his explanation.

“ _Look_ -“

“You should know better than snoop around a witch’ spell book!”

“I _know_ , I-“

“One that belongs to a witch that doesn’t even like you!”

“Hey! Now I’m wounded,” he took his hand to his heart, his eyes widden, Bonnie rolled her eyes in annoyance.

She was going to say something else when Kol spoke.

“Well, if you didn’t want someone snooping around your belongings, you shouldn’t leave them around unattended,”

Wrong move dude.

Bonnie’s nostrils fumed as she took a deep breath, but they both felt the tremor around them.

“And you should know of not touching what doesn’t _belong_ to you! That’s called restrain and education, are those words even in your vocabulary?”

Kol snickered at her which only made Bonnie angrier, as another tremor cursed through the manor.

“Why are you so mad you can’t even control yourself?” he questioned and took a tentative step in her direction, which she responded taking one back.

Bonnie averted her eyes from his.

“Do I make you uncomfortable?”

The girl scoffed and turned her eyes back at his.

“You make my skin crawl,”

“Why?” he asked risking another step forward “because your boyfriend killed me and now I’m back?”

“ _Ex_ ,”

“Oh?” he smirked and it soon turned into a full smile. “I see,”

Bonnie looked down at her boots and jean-clad legs before facing him again.

“You can’t simply be brought back, that’s not _how_ things work,” and she would know.

Kol shrugged, but didn’t look away “guess that’s how it works in _this_ family,”

Bonnie offered a scorn at his say.

“How did that happen?”

“If I told you, I would have to kill you,” he quoted and leaned his head forward.

“I’d like to see you try,” a sudden courage aroused from her depth, as she leaned forward too.

It was an understandment she didn’t appreciate vampires, being them Originals or not. She had learnt to coexist with them for her friends’ sake. And it seemed like every time she wanted an out, things got complicated… it was a cycle she couldn’t break.

And this man, right in front of her, was neck deep in waters she knew better than set foot in.

And even though she felt her skin crawl with his nature, and more so with the dark magic behind his miraculous resurrection, Bonnie was _drawn_ to it.

Not that she would admit that.

Nor give it anymore of a chance to evolve.

And that’s why she thanks the Gods when she hears the glass she dropped by the parlor’s arch, being crushed underneath foot, signalizing new incomers.

“What happened?” Klaus inquired; his voice heavy a clear warning he wasn’t at all happy.

Sure he wasn’t.

He was just about to have the woman he loved against his studio’s wall when a freaking tremor shook – quite literally – his and Caroline’s body to the point they knew something was wrong, interrupting their make out session to check upon it.

Both Kol and Bonnie turned their heads to Klaus as he crossed the room, Caroline behind him with a friendless face.

Something was up…

“Oh, nothing dear brother,” Kol was back into his light-mockery mood as he made his steps to his brother

“How come? It was like a small earthquake just minutes ago,”

“Was that you, Bonnie?” Caroline asked, although her tone lacked concern.

Bonnie rolled her shoulders back and hugged the grimoire near her chest.

“Was testing a new spell,”

“And what was that about? Planning on destroying something little witch?”

Bonnie faced Klaus with a challenging glimmer in her eyes.

“Maybe _that_ would be you,”

Sensing the tension, Kol scratched behind his head and raised his arm calling Caroline

“Hey Barbie, let’s hit the road? Kat must be plotting mischief without us,”

Kol knew that at being challenged, the best way out for not being killed by his brother was leaving him alone, so he completed “c’mon Bennett, you coming with us,”

“Am not,”

Kol averted his eyes at her and raised a brow at her, chin pointing to his brother.

Bonnie understood his ploy.

Klaus needed to cool out.

 _Alone_.

She heavily sighed.

Last thing she wanted was to go out with _Team_ _Rocket_ ‘prepare for trouble, make it double’. Still, yet embracing her grimoire, Bonnie followed Kol and Caroline out of the house.

Suddenly Klaus had forgotten about grounding Caroline. Also, the moment was lost, and she wouldn’t slip again for him to take the opportunity.

Maybe he should do as Elijah had told him.

Which would be a first.

Maybe he should embark on her ploys and have the kind of fun she was having.

It would be considered juvenile, unexpected and completely out of character.

But Klaus remembered how it was like being a young adult, acting like a rebellious teenager. He had done it countless times before, for no motive at all, even though he had been older.

So, what was the harm on doing it for Caroline?

Then again, she was only coping with her mother’s loss. Months forward, she would turn it back on, knowing full well he would’ve supported her and then he would jump into his role of prince charming, aiding her in her moment of grief.

It was a perfect course of action.

He just needed to control himself on not killing any of her friends in the process.

For she may not care right in the present, but she would in the future.

///

The group caught up with Katherine as the vampiress was leaving Rousseau’s while looking both ways before crossing the busy sidewalk.

“Hey bitch!” Caroline called making the brunette turn her head in her voice’s direction.

Katherine smiled and walked to her, the _fun_ Original and _Hermione_ _Granger_.

“I thought you were grounded?” Katherine inquired raising a perfect sculpted eyebrow. What has Caroline done to change big bad wolf’s mind?

“We left before Klaus could murder me,” it was Bonnie who addressed the older girl.

Katherine decided not to question further.

“And you guys came to find me?” she questioned and looked behind her to the bar she previously had a interesting talk in. 

Caroline caught her worried air, and pulled up on her friend’s arm saying “what were you up to, Cruella?” although a smile was dancing on her face.

If there was fun involved, she wanted in.

Kol seemed to notice that too, quirking an eyebrow.

“You know, getting to know people and historical facts,”

Neither believed the doppelganger, famous for being an excellent information trader, but they let it slide, for now.

Caroline figured maybe Katherine didn’t want to say something in Bonnie’s presence, so she made a mental note of asking her when they were alone.

Bonnie had left her grimoire in Kol’s car, protected by a cloaking spell, of course, and unfolded her arms raising them to the group around her.

“So, what’s in the schedule for this fine afternoon?”

The rest could say she was uncomfortable being in their presence, maybe not in Caroline’s, but who knew since she was heartless nowadays.

Katherine shrugged as did Care, but Kol stopped in the middle of the cement pass-way questioning

“Hey, wasn’t this afternoon that my older brothers would attend to this tea party of sorts with New Orleans factions?”

Katherine perked at that.

Caroline looked at her friend sharing the notion.

Opportunity to shake things up.

“Were you invited?” Bonnie asked, aiming it at Kol.

Kol smirked turning to her and looping his arm around her shoulders, gainning a slap on the wrist for it.

“Details, Bon-Bon,” Katherine intervened.

Bonnie sighed already seeing the wheels in their crooked heads turning in full speed. In a last straw of reasoning she offered “wouldn’t that be awkward if we showed up, after the party stunt Caroline pulled?”

“More the why we should,” Kol responded as they restarted their walking, this time in the _Abattoir’s_ direction.

///

Elijah nursed a nice brandy while looking around the _Abattoir_ architecture. His old home. That would be again his family’s if everything followed with the plan.

Father Kieran, as well as Marcel and Jackson were by the far corner discussing something, while the present Original awaited for his brother to arrive.

Klaus was fashionably late. He has always appreciated a grand entrance, after all.

And it’s him Elijah thinks is arriving when he listens steps coming into the room.

“Seems like my invitation got lost in the mail for this fraction gathering, hello darlings,” Kol greeted walking further into the luxurious salon.

Kol had never demonstrated interest in Klaus’ own game of thrones before, so why now?

Then he noticed, Miss Forbes, the Bennett Witch and Katerina in his brother’s calves. _Oh_. Now he got it. It was a simple ploy for them to jump into and create chaos.

“Kol Mikaelson,” Marcel greeted opening a smile and walking to the younger Original male “and my missing guests…” he looked around for Caroline and Katherine.

“You offer graceful accommodations, but the royal family provides it better, besides the company is _so_ much nicer,” Caroline pointed out but wore a side smile the whole time.

“She means, thank you,” Bonnie prompted trying to swerve the building tension.

Marcel finally acknowledged her and raised an eyebrow.

“You, I don’t know,”

“Bonnie Bennett,” she offered and extended her hand for him to shake.

“Bennett…”

“Hayley?”

The lean brunette that came from the far corridor turned her head around to her name being called.

Jackson side stepped close to his pregnant wife, raising an eyebrow questioning Caroline back.

“Impregnating your way to the top, aren’t we?” Katherine muttered, although most of the audience was supernatural so of course they heard her. “hey, Care isn’t this the one who had sex with your ex-boyfriend while you were _still_ with him?” Katherine quipped walking around the parlor and stopping by the wet bar to fetch herself a nice drink.

“Indeed,” Caroline smirked and walked in the she-wolf direction “also wasn’t she your minion in the Cure rush?”

Katherine let out a laugh and nodded sipping from her recent filled glass.

Kat had always thought the wolf girl to think herself too smart, when in fact she wasn’t at all. The Mystic Falls rumor mill had also informed her that this Hayley chick had slept with Tyler back when he and Caroline were still a thing, so…

Not that Katherine hasn’t done the same throughout the centuries, and there was this chicks before dicks say, but the brunette, green-eyed girl was just too whiny – much like Elena – and even though Katherine couldn’t accuse her of being a bad minion back in the day, she also never liked her. There was this energy of ambition about her, and it was dirty.

She wasn’t one to talk though, so she let Caroline.

“And it looks like you have a bun in the oven,” the blonde complemented a fake smile plastered over her face “poor thing, a traitor for a mother…”

With that Jackson hastily turned his head in his wife’s direction, raising an eyebrow in question.

“I did what I had to do,” Hayley justified with greeted teeth “don’t act like you are any different from me,”

Caroline brought a hand to her chest feigning shock, the mocking irony dripping from her aqua orbs.

“That’s where you’re mistaken, love,”

The occupants in the room aimed their looks at the grand door opening, revealing a proud smiling Klaus Mikaelson that made his steps to his Caroline, albeit didn’t touch her.

“They have never betrayed their pack, as far as those friends of them go, they never did such thing for their own interests,”

“Well, except for me, but then again, I have no friends, so…” Katherine muttered but it was clear they heard and Kol even snarked at her say.

Klaus moved his shoulder back and faced Jackson that was more confused than anything.

“She, alongside Tyler Lockwood unsired my hybrids back in Virginia, and she silverly-plate handed them for purposes intended to benefit only herself,” Klaus elaborated.

All eyes were on Hayley, but the only person she gave a damn about was her husband.

When they met, Jackson was awestruck by her beauty and her tragic past as well as lack of a family or pack, quickly made his knight in shining armor self, come out and soon he had fell in love with her strong personality.

Their wedding had been amongst the Crescent pack and kept a secret ‘till she had turned out pregnant.

It changed things for him.

For before his imminent fatherhood, he was available to make a deal with Klaus, without Marcel knowing, of transforming his pack into hybrids. They’d have all the perks, as long as they agreed to fight alongside the Mikaelson family when the time called for it.

However, he had changed his mind in the last minute. No doubt making Klaus angry, although the Original hybrid couldn’t harm him, nor the Crescent Pack, knowing full well that he would go to Marcel with this piece of information, making crumble down his element of surprise and the build of his army.

Even though, Klaus was capable of finding new packs, Jackson was sure they would put up a fight and hand their knowledge of it to the current King of New Orleans.

It was tricky, pesky, lying game of politics.

And he thought that if he was to trust someone in the middle of this, would be his beloved. Only his own wife, being a hybrid herself, had never informed him of the downsides.

As such as being sired to Klaus.

Neither had she provided him the notion of betraying her own kind.

It didn’t matter what for.

The Pack was sacrat, you own family. And now Kenner wondered if she would’ve been betraying the Crescent if given the chance.

“Unfortunately, there’s no use dealing with the past,” Klaus initiated walking to the wet bar. Katerina aware of his presence, leaving to stand further away, by Elijah’ side for coincidence “for there’s no more ways to fabricate Hybrids, seeing there’s no human doppelgangers available…” he let the phrase die and deliberately made eye contact with the Bennett witch, Caroline and Kol, turning his head back to his drink he corner looked at Katerina.

As if she would utter a word.

She had immediately caught his bluff.

He wanted Marcel to believe he hadn’t no ways of raising an army against his vampire’s one.

And didn’t want to the trio near the door to jeopardize that.

Although, Katherine, being the information trader she was, was almost sure Jackson knew more than his nonchalant face let out. And seeing Hayley had left Mystic Falls before the Cure deal… there was possibility she knew about the turned back human carbon copy.

So, what was holding her back to spill the beans? Seeing Klaus had exposed her to her husband?

Katherine warily faced the she-wolf and received an almost annoyed stare in return.

Did she only have that expression?

Bella Swan, much?

“I appreciate truth coming our ways, although I assumed this afternoon was for declaring truce, once again, among the fractions?” Father Kieran opened his arms signalizing the group.

“Why, yes. We should sign the document,” Elijah offered and cleared his throat “brother,” he touched Klaus shoulder and the Hybrid got out of his trance facing the glass before him.

“Follow me, will you?” Marcel beamed and the males in the room, except for Kol followed him to the next room.

“Talk about tension,” Bonnie sighed and sashayed to the nearest loveseat.

Kol following her suit and, for her distaste, sank down next to her.

Caroline walked to Katherine that was by the grand widow observing the streets out there.

“What are you up to?”

The blonde may not care for a thing in the world right now, but her curious personality remained and she was sure Kath was cooking something in that resourceful head of hers.

Katherine averted her look from the window and looked straight into Care’s eyes.

“Nothing,”

Caroline smirked, although not the slightest happy

“You’re a good liar,”

“Thank you,”

“Hey!”

The two pairs of eyes aimed to the brunette wolf walking to them.

“What was that all about?” she questioned and folded her arms in front of her.

It was almost comical how Katherine and Caroline rolled their simultaneously.

“Why minion has claws,” Katherine purred in delight circling her arm around Caroline’s waist as to show Hayley they were an united joint.

Hayley look was not pleased at all and she shifted her pregnant weigh to her other leg.

“What have I done to you?”

Caroline scoffed and looked the other way before taking a deep breath as not to jump in her face and scratch that fake damsel stance.

Katherine shrugged nonchalant “well, you worked for me, and I must say you were albeit reckless, a decent enough minion…” her smile mocking the pregnant woman.

“You slept with my boyfriend,” Caroline interjected and Hayley opened her mouth to object “and even though, the compromise was his, common sense was supposed to be common, right?” the blonde didn’t expect an answer

“Or maybe some empathy,” Kat turned her face to her blonde companion, a pout adorning her full lips.

Hayley scoffed but didn’t avert her eyes from the duo.

“That’s rich, coming from you,”

“The kettle calling the pot, I guess?” ironized Kat and let go of Care walking around the wolf girl as if she was a statue in an exhibition. “tell me lil’ damsel, how are you to explain to your husband your little misbehave back in Mystic Falls, huh?”

“When we all know what you did was unforgivable, right of punishment of the worst kind amongst wolves,” Caroline complemented, her hands on her sinuous hips while her friend still rounded Hayley as if she was a lamb.

And as a lamb she acted.

One could see her brave demeanor crumbling down at the notion Jackson would probably never forgive her, even though it wasn’t his pack, it was disgraceful among their species.

Being a hybrid or not, she couldn’t fight him if he came at her, even less so in her conditions.

Although her decisions, she was pregnant with his child, and she truly loved him, maybe not for the righteous motives at first, but she had learned. 

“He won’t hurt me,” although her voice didn’t come out quite sure.

Kol and Bonnie observed the scene not uttering even a loud breath, it wasn’t their matter to intrude, and Kol took advantage of the tension to get closer to the witch, that didn’t seem to notice his advances.

“I wouldn’t bet my life on it, would you Care?” Katherine asked not stopping her circular strides.

Caroline shook her head, her blonde curls side to side, making a negative sound in the back of her throat.

“But then again,” Katherine restarted going back to her bestie’ side “love is blind,”

“And brainless,” Care shot.

The doors on the far corner of the house were opened and the sound of talking men engulfed the group in the parlor room.

Bonnie noticed Kol closer and moved away, aiming him a distraught glare that he only smirked at. 

Katherine and Caroline acted innocent as they walked back to the window, while Hayley seemed glued to the spot, missing Jackson, the first one to leave the study, calling her name.

“Hayley,” his voice was somber

She delayed a couple of instants before turning around, facing the other men that had arrived too.

Her green eyes bloodshot and her stance stiff as a rock as she tentatively walked slow steps to her husband.

Jackson touched the small of her back as the woman hang her head low. He turned his upper body and nodded his goodbye to the men representing the fractions.

Which got Bonnie thinking, as she surveilled the room. Where was the witches’ representant? Not that she would come near NOLA witches. She didn’t want anything to do with those people more than extremely necessary, but the lack of a comrade spiked her curiosity.

“What did you two say to her?” Marcel questioned directing his steps to the wet bar, his question for the blonde baby vamp and the doppelganger, and chin pointing the direction Jackson and Hayley had just left.

“Nothing,” both girls spoke together and looked compliant to each other, their smiles growing in satisfaction one had noticed the wolf change of demeanor.

Marcel smiled appreciating their mischief. 

Pity those two were apparently on the other side of the board. He liked them. 

“I shall retire to the Church,” Keeran looked around clearly judging all those supernatural in the room. Clearing his throat and receiving a nod from Elijah and Marcel he walked out of the Abattoir.

“Judgy humans are the worst,” Caroline offered walking to the wet bar herself. Taunting Hayley had made her thirsty.

“Thought priests were to be, you know, lovable?” Katherine quipped crossing her ankles together and adjusting her jacket.

Kol snickered and shook his head in humor.

“Don’t think it works if you’re a demon,” Bonnie shot and received a smile from Katherine.

“Bon-Bon has game,”

“So, can we go now?” said girl questioned getting off of her seat clasping her hands together uncomfortably.

“Not quite little witch,” Klaus informed as he went to fetch himself a drink, using the opportunity to touch Caroline’s arm while she prepared hers. 

Elijah cleared his throat “there’s to be a ball to seal such agreement,” he referred to their newfound truce.

Kol perked up at that information, raising himself from his seat in delight.

“It wouldn’t be New Orleans without its festivities would it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda little chap, huh? Next one will have lots of… u’ll see!  
> See ya next xx

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be posted this week. You can ask questions on Tumblr! Follow: umaficwriter


End file.
